๕ ๖ Love Story ๕ ๖
by Alice-halenn
Summary: La vida da muchas vueltas. Y eso no es una exepción para el gran empresario Jasper Hale. A sus 26 años es padre soltero de un par de ángeles. Pero el sabe que las niñas necesitan una madre.¿Podrá hacer algo pr sus niñas? ¿Y por él mismo?TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Unión Familiar

Bueno, pues aquí está un nuevo fic. Dirán ¿y esta que, sube y sube fics, con otros incompletos? Pues, verán, como no tengo la lista de ideas aquí, no puedo continuar, para no perder el hilo después, así que, como no puedo mantener mis dedos quietos, aquí está un nuevo fic. Seguiré subiendo los demás, obvio, pero hasta Enero. Lo lamento para quienes lo lean, y, sinceramente, espero no decepcionarlos, es lo que menos quiero.

Se que las ideas les parecerán copias, PERO NO LO SON. Siempre he tenido la idea de este fic, desde que leí el primer capítulo del libro 2, pero la verdad han hecho muchos de este tipo. Aunque casi siempre de Edward y Bella. Espero lo disfruten como yo lo hice. Me encanta la relación de Jasper con sus pequeños angelitos.

Espero les guste y recuerden que acepto de todo, menos amenazas de muerte. No me pueden matar ¡Soy vampiro! Mujajajaja. Kof kof. Bueno, si pueden matarme, pero mis guaruras me defenderán.

Love Story.

Unión Familiar.

Era una noche oscura, en la pequeña población de Forks, Washington. Fuera todo estaba en silencio; las estrellas brillaban, la luna se escondía tras oscuras nubes, todo alrededor en silencio sepulcral, el búho cantaba, pero esa noche decidía cantar. La naturaleza permanecía en silencio, a la espera de una decisión; la naturaleza espiaba desde la oscuridad.

En una casa grande, de unos 3 pisos, bastante elegante, en tonos blanco y dorado, una discusión estaba en pie.

"Estoy harta de ti, ¡no te amo! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Me casé contigo por dinero, por nada más! Ahora encontré al amor de mi vida ¡Me voy!" Gritó una joven de unos 23 años, de cabello largo y negro, lacio al principio y rizado en las puntas. Era de piel blanca, con unas sonrosadas mejillas, sin tomar en cuenta sus hermosos y brillantes ojos color azul. Era hermosa, no había otra manera de decirlo. Pero su carácter era cosa aparte.

Estaban en lo que parecía ser una biblioteca. Había libros por doquier, en estantes/ libreros, incluso en mesas. En el medio de la habitación, casi pegado a la habitación, estaba un escritorio grande, con una computadora.

"N…no digas eso, Kathia. Y mucho menos lo grites; las niñas podrían escuchar." Tartamudeó en casis un susurro un hermoso chico desde el otro lado de la habitación. Era alto, de cabello dorado y rizado, con unos hermosos ojos color dorado.

"¡No me importa! ¿Qué no entiendes, Jasper? Me voy. Nunca quise nada aquí. Sabes que no me gustan los niños, te quedas con las mocosas" Soltó, como si fuera una maldición, para darse la vuelta y desaparecer tras la puerta.

Jasper cayó de rodillas, con lágrimas mudas cayendo de sus ojos.

--------------------------0----------------------------------0----------------------------------0-----------------------------0-

Desperté asustado, sudando frío y la respiración acelerada.

Ese sueño de nuevo…el mismo sueño que lleva atormentándome cada noche por los últimos tres años.

Kathia, quién una vez fue mi mujer, me había abandonado por un hombre mucho más joven, de 19, y más rico que yo. No se como fue que tras 3 años de matrimonio con ella, nunca me di cuenta de sus negras intenciones. Y ahora, aquí estoy, a mis 26 años, padre soltero, y dueño de una de las más grandes empresas de Estados Unidos; la 'Whilock Corporation'. Yo y mi hermana gemela, Rosalie, la manejábamos.

Mientras me dirigía al baño para lavarme la cara, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Una niña como de 6 años entro. Mi niña. Tenía el cabello como yo, pero los mismos ojos vivaces de su madre.

Su madre…que había muerto en el verano pasado junto con su nuevo marido en un accidente automovilístico.

"Papi" Susurró la niña, tallándose los ojos.

"¿Qué sucede, Cassie, princesita?" Le dije, mientras la levantaba en brazos y ella me abrazaba.

"Tengo miedo, papi" Contestó, apretando más el abrazo.

Suspiré.

Cassie era una niña especial. Ella había visto a su madre irse de su vida, desaparecer para siempre, y eso la lastimaba. Pero también sabía cuándo yo tenía miedo, no importaba que. Debió presentirlo mientras dormía y se despertó asustada.

"Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación, no vayamos a despertar a la pequeña Gabrielle." Le dije, abrazándola fuerte y saliendo de mi gran habitación. Vivíamos en una mansión, y estaba feliz de ello, pues las niñas podían tener a los amigos que quisieran en casa. No me gustaba verlas solas. Era urgente una madre para ellas…cuántas veces me lo había repetido Rose.

Llegamos a la habitación. Era enorme, casi el doble de la mía, pintado en tonos rosados y blancos. Había dos camas matrimoniales, con un edredón rosa con puntitos blancos, con una tela rosa que partía desde el techo y cubría cada cama. En medio de las dos camas, había un buró, con una lámpara blanca, con decorados de épocas antiguas. En el techo, colgaba un candelabro con lágrimas de cristal. Había un tocador en un extremo de la habitación, donde las niñas se arreglaban. En el extremo inferior estaban sus castillos y muñecas. En la habitación contigua se encontraban su closet y el resto de juguetes. Y, claro, el cofre de disfraces de Gabrielle.

Acosté a Cassie cuidadosamente en su cama, sin hacer ruido alguno, temeroso de despertar a mi pequeña de 4 años. Mi niña era igual a mi, era yo en una versión más joven…y con falda.

Gabrille se movió, y habló, pero nada que le entendiéramos. Estaba dormida. Cassie y yo dejamos escapar una suave risa.

"Buenas noches, cariño" Le dije, besándole la frente.

"Papi, ¿mamá me quería?" Me preguntó, curiosa, tapándose con la colcha y acomodándose para dormir, pero sin perder de vista mi cara.

Tomé su mano entre las mías y se la besé.

"Cariño, claro que mamás te quería. El problema era conmigo" Le mentí. Era lo mejor, no quería que mi ángel sufriera.

"Entonces, ¿porque nunca volvió a vernos?"

"Porque…no lo sé, mi amor. No lo se. Por favor, duérmete. Mañana no hay escuela, así que tú y Gabrielle me acompañarán al trabajo de nuevo" Le dije, haciéndole cosquillas.

La niña se retorcía entre las cobijas, muerta de la risa.

"Yupi" Dijo emocionada. A ella le encantaba ir a la oficina conmigo. Me ayudaba en todo. Y dice que juega mucho con una de las trabajadoras, aunque nunca he logrado que me diga su nombre. Quizá deba investigar eso. Rose dice que es una chica muy confiable, su mejor amiga, pero ambas la mantienen en el anonimato.

Una manita me jaló de la camisa de dormir. Volteé hacía atrás para encontrarme con mi niña menor.

"Ay, no, niñas. ¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Volver loco a papá? Anden, a dormir." Dije con falso enfado.

Ambas se echaron a dormir y Gabrielle se trepó a la cama, para después meterse entre mis brazos.

"Tengo sueño, papi" Dijo, pegando un gran bostezo.

"Sí, yo también. ¡Y nadie me deja dormir" Dije, riendo.

"Entonces léeme un cuento" Dijo Cassie, quién seguía completamente despierta, sentada sobre la cama, con la espalda respaldada en la cabecera de su cama. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, no había seña en ella que me indicara que se fuese a dormir pronto. Miré el reloj de princesas que estaba clavado entre ambas camas; las 2 de la madrugada.

Suspiré. Sí, definitivamente esas eran mis hijas. Acosté a Gabrielle a lado de Cassie en la cama, y ambas se acomodaron, abrazadas. Los 3 éramos bastante unidos.

"Bien, pero solo uno. ¿Cuál quieren? ¿Blancanieves, o es caperucita roja esta vez?" Dije, dirigiéndome a la entrada, donde en unas repisas se encontraban los cuentos.

"No, quiero uno de más magia" Dijo Gabrielle sonriendo.

"Quiero el de 'La bella durmiente'" Dijo Cassi emocionada.

"¿Otra vez? Ese te leí anoche"

"Anoche era anoche, ahora es ahora" Me corrigió Gabrielle, mientras se movía para treparse sobre mi espalda.

Reí ante su analogía y recordé que Kathia solo les leía ese cuento. Tomé a Gabrielle en brazos, recostándola de nuevo sobre la cama.

Sentí como el corazón me daba un vuelco. Y como Cassie se dio cuenta de cómo me sentí. Esa niña terminaría con el alma destrozada si yo no controlaba mi constante dolor. Ahora ellas eran mi vida, debía olvidar mi pasado, para poder concentrarme en mi futuro.

"¿Sabes, papi? Mejor quiero el cuento de La Sirenita" Dijo ella inmediatamente.

Gabrielle la miró curiosa, y asintió, aplaudiendo varias veces.

"Sí, la sirenita"

Mi pequeña Gabrielle es una niña bastante inocente. Nunca se da cuenta de lo que en realidad me afecta.

Les leí el cuento, y para cuando volteé a verlas, ambas estaban dormidas. Me encantaba verlas juntas, abrazadas. Se veían tan lindas. Le besé la frente a cada una, y apagué la luz, para salir, directo a mi habitación.

"Buenas noches" Susurré, mientras cerraba la puerta

"Te quiero, papi" Dijeron ambas al unísono, mientras giraban un poco.

Sonreí para mis adentros y seguí mi camino a mi habitación, cruzando el pasillo.

Al llegar, miré mi buró; una foto de las niñas conmigo, y otra donde Gabrielle había nacido. Mi familia…y una completa extraña. Cassie nunca la quiso como madre, después de todo.

Sonreí de manera melancólica, mientras tomaba la foto donde salía mi ex mujer y la acostaba, tapando la imagen. Estaba cansado de sufrir por su culpa. Yo vivía bien, bastante bien a decir verdad. Mis niñas habían sido mi salvación todos estos años. Gracias a ellas yo seguía de pie. Me acosté en la cama, cerrando lentamente los ojos, dejándome caer en los oscuros brazos de los sueños, de la inconsciencia.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

Sí les gusto, ¿review? Lol

Bueno, espero les haya gustado. De corazón se las escribo,

Atte. Alicehalenn


	2. Planes

Wii~ después de mil, estoy de vuelta. Espero les vaya gustando. Sí, repetí muchas palabras, pero al fin y al cabo tiene sentido xD Espero lo disfruten.

II. Planes.

Jasper's POV

Entré a la habitación donde se encontraban mis hijas.

Sonreí.

Ambas estaban dormidas, juntas, tal como las había dejado la noche anterior.

Entré, tratando de no hacer ruido, recogiendo unos juguetes a mi paso. Estas niñas si que dejaban un reguero en la habitación. Acomodé las muñecas donde van y me hinqué junto a la cama de mis niñas.

Comencé a mover lentamente a Cassie, tratando de despertarla.

-Cariño, anda, ya es tarde.- Susurré.

-5 minutos más.- Me contestó, moviéndose de un lado a otro, tallándose los ojos y volviéndose a dormir.

-No, nada de 5 minutos más, señorita,¡ arriba!.- Le dije riendo, pasándome para el otro lado de la cama, tratando de despertar a Gabrielle. Misión imposible.

Suspiré.

Ninguna de mis hijas se despertaría por las buenas. Bien, en ese caso, sería por las malas.

-Cassie, Gabrielle, si no quieren que las levante por las mala en este mismo instantes, levántense ¡ahora!- Les dije, aventándoles un cambio a cada uno sobre la cama desocupada.

-Papi, no.- Se quejó Gabrielle, despierta, pero sin abrir los ojos.

-Gabrielle.- Le reproché.

Ambas dejaron escapar un bufido a la vez, y se sentaron. Se vieron entre sí y rompieron en carcajadas.

Me reí al ver que la bata de dormir de Gabrielle estaba enredada, por lo que ella batalló para salir de debajo de las sábanas.

-No quiero ponerme esto.- Dijo enojada Cassie, al ver la ropa que le había llevado.

-Señorita, ya es tarde. Cuándo usted misma quiera elegir su ropa, levántese temprano. A menos que quieran quedarse con una nana mientras yo trabajo.- Las amenacé, luchando por no reír.

La cara que ambas pusieron era impagable. Sorpresa y terror absuluto.

-¡UNA NANA NOOO!- Gritaron ambas.

-Entonces…a la bañera, ya.- Les dije.

Ambas casi corrieron al baño.

-Una por una, niñas, no quiero problemas.-

-Gabrielle primero- Dije Cassie, corriendo al clóset, obviamente para cambiar el cambio que yo le había apartado. No se que tiene esa niña contra el color azul. Nunca me deja ponerle algo de ese color.

-Lista.- Dijo, entrando con otro cambio.

-No entiendo tu odio hacia el azul.- Le dije, esperando una respuesta.

-No me va el color.- Me contestó, encogiéndose de hombros, en seña de que era irrelevante.

-Está bien.- Le dije, yendo a mi habitación

Escuché como las niñas se arreglaban. Y como Gabrielle cambiaba la ropa ahora ella.

Están niñas si que eran el colmo.

Suspiré y me dirigí al baño de mi habitación, para terminar de arreglarme. Estaba casi listo, con mi traje negro. Tomé mi saco y me lo puse, me apreté bien la corbata, y me dirigí al cuarto de las niñas. Ojalá estén arregladas.

Toqué la puerta y abrí, encontrándome con la sorpresa de que la puerta tenía llave.

-¿Gabrielle, Cassie? ¿Se puede saber que está pasando?- Pregunté, pegado a la puerta.

Escuché sus risitas desde el interior de a habitación.

-Niñas, las estoy escuchando.- Les dije, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No estamos.- Dijo Gabrielle, con su voz infantil.

-Cállate.- Le susurró Cassie.

Yo ya me estaba riendo.

-Bueno, en vista de que perdí a mis hijas, me voy a la oficina y sirve y paso la noche en un hotel de lujo.- Dije, caminando un poco.

Sabía que eso haría que salieran.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y a mis dos angelitos corriendo tras de mí, hasta que ambas se abrazaron a mis piernas.

-O, vaya, no las perdí.- Dije, con falsa sorpresa.

-Eres un mentiroso, papi.- Dijo Gabrielle, estirando los brazos para que la alzara.

-Sí, tienes razón.- Le dije, elevándola.

Llevaba un vestido blanco con bordados en rosa y unos zapatitos negros. Esa era mi pequeña.

Salimos y nos dirigimos al mi auto, un Ferrari 599 plateado.

Las niñas se montaron en los asientos traseros y se pusieron el cinturón, mientras yo hice lo mismo desde el asiento del conductor.

Pasaron unos minutos para que llegáramos a la oficina, pero más llegamos, los tres nos dirigimos a mí oficina, la cuál, por cierto, era como un vitral, combinado de vidrio con caoba. (osea, la puerta de vidrio, mientras lo demás era de madera). La oficina era amplia, con una gran ventana en la pared frente a la puerta, mi escritorio a mano izquierda, y una pequeña salita, conformada por dos sillones de cuero negro y una mesa de vidrio, a mano derecha.

Estuvimos ahí un rato, hasta que un leve golpe en la puerta nos distrajo. Yo me encontraba en mi escritorio, mientras las niñas coloreaban sobre la mesita.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó una chica.

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen.

Una chica que trabaja para mi empresa desde hace unos años. La verdad no se para que trabaja, menos en mí empresa. Su familia, al igual que la mía, es de gran dinero. La verdad, creo que hasta es más rica que la mía. Pero, por lo que sé, a ella le gusta trabajar.

-¡Alice!- Gritaron al unísono las niñas, mientras corrían a abrazar a la susodicha.

Ese acto me extraño.

-¡Niñas!- Les reprochó ella, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho.

-Lo sentimos.- Dijeron, sonriendo cuál par de angelitos.

Pero ¿Quién l daba derecho a regañar a las hijas de su jefe? Ella no las conocía, ¿o sí?

Se volteó hacía mí, con una gran y tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Ella era linda, debía admitirlo. Llevaba una blusa blanca, de manga ajustada hasta el codo, y después volada negro ajustado y un pantalón del mismo tono. Llevaba unas zapatillas negras con diamantes. Llevaba un folder entre sus manos.

-Señor Hale, disculpe, traigo unos papeles que su hermana me pidió le entregará, puesto que ella no va a venir hoy.- Se explicó, tendiéndome el folder de hojas.

-Oh, bien. ¿No sabes porqué no vendrá?- Le pregunté, mientras acomodaba las hojas en un lugar vacío de mi escritorio.

-Sí, tiene una cita hoy.- Me dijo.

Me sorprendí de lo informada que estaba la muchacha.

Gabrielle se le acercó y le tendió los brazos, como a mí esta mañana. Ese acto me saco de onda, ella era un poco reservada, nunca que le pedía los brazos a ningún desconocido.

Ella le sonrió y la levantó.

-Papi.- Dijo Cassie a mi lado, para que la viese. –Ella es con la que jugamos todo el tiempo.- Completó, con una sonrisa.

Me sorprendí y volteé a ver a la muchacha. Era de mi edad, unos meses menos, pero de mí edad. Se veía feliz mientras abrazaba a Gabrielle.

Una niña de no más de 3 años entró por la puerta.

-¡Nichole!- Exclamó exaltada la chica.

La niña tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros, y unos ojos verdes. Se parecía bastante a Alice, aunque no del todo.

-Lo lamento.- Continuó, mirándome a mí. –Sé que no debí traerla, pero Rose me dijo que estaba bien, pero aún así…- Trató de explicarse, pero se rindió y volteó a ver a la niña con ojos pes umbrosos. –Te dije que te quedaras en mi oficina, amor.-

-Lo siento, mami, me sentía sola.-

Fue todo lo que dijo la niña, pero el amargo tono en su voz hizo que se nos partiera el corazón, tanto como a ella como a mí.

-No te preocupes, tía Alice, papá no va a enojarse ni a hacerte nada.- Dijo Cassie, bastante segura de sí misma, acercándose a la mujer, y abrazándola, mientras esta levantaba a la pequeña Nichole y depositando a Gabrielle en el suelo.

Abrazó a la niña de manera triste, pero muy linda.

¡Aguarden! ¿Rose? ¿Desde cuándo le dice Rose? O mejor aún, ¿dese cuándo Rose da permisos a trabajadoras a llevar a sus hijas? Como sea, jamás imaginé que la persona tras el gusto de mis niñas por ir a la empresa fuera por esta chica. No sé, siempre me pareció del tipo que se creía mucho, quizá eso es por la imagen que da al ser de una familia tan rica. Esa chica trabajaba bastante bien, sus trabajos siempre estaban a tiempo, muy a pesar de cuidar a mis niñas casi a diario. Valla que sabe trabajar.

Es una persona atenta y amable, me cae bien.

-No te preocupes.- Le dije, dejándome llevar. –Está bien, no hay problema. No se ve desastrosa.- Le dije, sonriendo, acariciando el cabello de la niña.

La pequeña llevaba ropa bastante moderna; una blusa blanca con dibujitos y un pantalón corto verde, con unos huaraches blancos. Creo que ya sé de donde sacaron lo de la ropa mis niñas.

-Gracias.- Contestó aliviada.

De repente, fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de un celular.

-Lo lamento.- Soltó, para después sonrojarse.

-No te preocupes.- AL ver que no se movía, decidí preguntar.- ¿No vas a contestar?-

-Yo…esto…sí, permítame.-

No se porque me hablaba de usted.

Contestó el celular de manera elegante, mientras bajaba a la niña de sus brazos.

-Padre. Sí, entiendo. Por supuesto. Claro, gracias ¿A que hora? Sí…no, sí, claro….no, padre, sí lo haré. Estaré a tiempo. Yo también.- Volteó su muñeca para checar su reloj. –Me alcanza el tiempo. Sí. Estaré ahí en una hora. No, papá, tengo que trabajar. Sí, lo sé, pero yo te dije que podría con ambas cosas. No me compares, papá. Estaré ahí, confía en mí. Sí, te quiero. No, no me estresaré, no te preocupes, tú relájate.- Sonrió y colgó el teléfono.

-Sí ocupas salir, no te preocupes.- Le dije.

-No, gracias, pero mi padre puede esperar. No pasa nada, él sabe que debo hacer esto.-

-No, no te preocupes, tengo que llevar a las niñas a comer.- Le dije, al darme cuenta que ya era la 1.

Volteé a buscarlas, y estaban coloreando alegremente con Nichole.

-Amor, ya nos vamos.- Le dijo Alice, acercándose.

-Un ratito más.- Le rogó Cassie.

-Lo siento, cielo, pero tengo una reunión- Dijo ella, sonriéndole apenada.- Pero, sí tu papá lo autoriza, mañana las llevo al parque con mucho gusto.-

-¿Cómo la otra vez?- Preguntó Gabrielle, emocionada.

-¿Cómo la otra vez?-Pregunté confundido.

Ella se echó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y me tendió la mano.

-Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, soy la mejor amiga de su hermana, y, en la mayoría de las veces, la nana de sus hijas- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Tomé su mano.

-Bien, creo que eso explica muchas cosas.- Contesté. Un tanto impactado al principio, pero después sonreí. La chica me caía bien, lo repito. Es muy amable. Al parecer ella es de la que me han hablado mis hijas y mi hermana.

-Mucho gusto, Jasper Hale. Y, háblame de tú.-

Sonrió y asintió.

-Así que, ¿esa es tú hija?- Le pregunté, mirando de reojo a Nichole.

Ella volteó, siguiendo mi mirada y sonrió. Después me encaró de nuevo.

-No, de ninguna manera. Ella es mi sobrina, pero…mi hermana murió hace 2 años, así que desde entonces vive conmigo, es como mi hija.- Contestó, ajena, como pensando en una cosa. –Bueno, si me disculpa, perdón, disculpas, debo terminar el trabajo para ir a la reunión.- Me dijo, aún sonriendo.

Miré mi reloj una vez más y negué. Mis hijas parecían bastante contentas con Nichole.

-Puedes salir ahora, es un orden. Ve a tu junta.- Le dije.

-Gracias.-

Nichole platicaba animadamente con las niñas, mientras coloreaba.

Cuándo las niñas vieron las intenciones de Alice, se pararon de inmediato y mis hijas corrieron a mí.

-Papi, tía Alice va a una junta, ¡que Nichole se vaya a comer con nosotras!-. Dijeron emocionadas.

Y es que como negarse a esas caritas. Pero debo admitir que me apenaba pedirle prestada a la niña, siendo que no la conozco, no del todo, al menos.

-¡Niñas! No metan en aprietos a su padre.- Les dijo, en son de broma, pero dejando en claro su intención. –Nicky, cariño, se hace tarde.-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada.- Le cortó, pero, a pesar de lo que hizo, no se escuchó sangrón. No se que tiene esa chica, que, seguramente podría decir todas las blasfemias del mundo, y que estas sonaran como música.

-No, no te preocupes. ¿Te molesta si ella va a comer con nosotros?- Le pregunté cortésmente.

-Yo…la junta termina hasta las 7, Jasper.- Me informó.

-Bien, en ese caso te daré la dirección, a menos que quiera que te la lleve a algún lado.- Le ofrecí.

-No, no, así está bien.-

-De acuerdo.-

Le entregué un papel con la dirección, y ambos sonreímos.

-Tía Alice, ¿sigue en pie la excursión al zoológico?- Preguntó Gabrielle.

-Gaby…- Quise interrumpir, pero ella estalló en carcajadas dulces.

-Sí tu padre autoriza, claro.-

-Papi, ¿podemos ir todos juntos?- Ahora era Cassie quien hablaba.

-¿No tienes problemas con ello, Alice? Mañana es tu día libre.-

-no, no hay problema. A menos que tú tengas alguno.-

-No, ninguno.-

Bajamos hasta el estacionamiento, donde yo me dirigí a mi Ferrari, y ella habló de un Porsche 911 negro, que no se de donde me sonaba. Creo que era de un antiguo libro que leí, uno de vampiros. Lestat, el vampiro, si no me equivoco.

-Entonces…¿Pasas a recogerla a las 7?- Pregunté.

Ella asintió.

-¿Dónde habrá dejado el auto?- Se preguntó en voz alta.

Después, escuchamos el sonido de un claxon, y una Porsche negro apareció, con un sujeto, bastante guapo, venía manejando.

-¡Tío!- Dijo emocionada Nichole, corriendo hacia el chico.

-Emmett.- Saludó ella, abrazando a 'Emmett'.

Me vio y se acercó un poco.

-Emmett, mucho gusto. Tú debes ser Jasper Hale- Saludó.

-Así es, mucho gusto.-

-Bien, vámonos, duende.-

Ella se rió y le sacó la lengua.

Me subí al auto, después de colocar a las tres niñas en el asiento trasero y ponerles los cinturones.

No se porqué, no podía sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de ese tal Emmett.

---------------------------Más Tarde--------------------------------------------------------------

Nos encontrábamos en la sala de televisión de la casa. Era bastante amplia, como una mini sala de cine en casa. Un capricho que no pude negarle a mis hijas 2 años atrás. Las niñas veían una película infantil, mientras yo leía un libro. Miré el reloj; 7:01. Alice no tardaría en llegar.

Estaba bastante entretenido, cuando me sonó el celular.

Miré la pantalla antes de contestar; Rosaslie.

-¿Bueno? ¿Rose?-

-_¡Hermanito! Hablo desde la casa de Alice. ¿Tienes donde apuntar? Si no, confío en tu memoria. Mira, ella no podrá ir por Nicky…_

_-¡Rosalie!-_

_-¡Calla! No podrá ir, así que espero la traigas. Te paso la dirección…-_

Sí, ni siquiera me dio tiempo para hablar. Rápidamente tomé papel y lápiz y comencé a tomar nota. Todo lo que pude hacer fue aceptar.

-Niñas.- Las llamé. Ellas voltearon a verme, apartando la mirada de 'Blancanieves'. – Vámonos.- Anuncié, indicándoles, con la mano, que se pusieran de pie. Dejé mi libro en una de las butacas, mientras ellas paraban la película.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Cassie.

-Porque Alice no va a poder venir, y yo voy a llevar a Nichole a su casa.- Les informé, preparándome para salir.

-¿Mi mamá no va a poder venir?- Preguntó Nicky extrañada.

–No, pequeña, al parecer no la dejaron venirse.-

La pequeña sonrió.

-Seguro es tía Rosalie… o tío Emmett.- Dijo alegre la niña.

¿Por qué ella quería tanto a Emmett? ¿Era novio de Alice? Probablemente.

-Sí, seguramente.-

Las lleve de vuelta al auto, y después, con la dirección que Rose me dio y unas cuántas señas que la niña me dio, llegamos a la casa. Era grande, pero no enorme como la imaginaba. Era una casa para alguien acomodado, no rico. El patio era enorme, como un pequeño bosque, con una gran piscina y una fuente con un delfín y un oso del otro lado. Llegamos a tocar la gran puerta de lino blanco.

Gracias al cielo, fue ella quién abrió.

-Oh, hola. Gracias, pasa.- Me dijo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarnos pasar. Abrazó a las niñas y besó la frente de las tres.

-Vengan.- Les indicó, llevándolas al segundo piso. Subieron, conmigo detrás, pues ella me indicó que las siguiera con un gesto.

Llegamos a una habitación pequeña, digna de una pequeña princesa. Las 3 entraron y comenzaron a jugar.

-Lo lamento, pero muchas gracias.- Me dijo, saludándome con un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- Contesté, aunque medio ido.

Bajamos de nuevo y entramos al comedor, decorado en rojo y blanco. En la mesa de madera fina, estaba Rose sentada, con una taza de té. Alice se sentó y me indicó que hiciera lo mismo. Me tendió una taza de té, tomó la suya y siguió platicando con mi hermana.

Estuve un rato, escuchando, y en ese momento apareció Emmett en bóxers. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

-Emmett.- Saludó Rose con una gran sonrisa, que el susodicho contestó.

-Emmett.- Ahora fue Alice, pero su tono era de reproche.

ALICE'S POV.

¿Cómo se le ocurre a Emmett bajar de esa manera? ¿Qué no ve que mi jefe está aquí?

-Emmett- Le regañé. El sonrió.

Negué con la cabeza, sonriéndole, y, con pequeños empujoncitos en la espalda, lo saqué del comedor.

-Emmett, no puedes bajar así.- Le dije.

-¿Por qué no?- Me contestó, brazos cruzados sobre su desnudo torzo.

-Por que mi jefe está aquí.- Le contesté.

-No lo necesitas.-

-Emmett.-

-Bien, bien.- Me dijo, con las manos en alto, dándose por rendido. –Ni nada a gusto puedo en mi propia casa.- Susurró.

Reí ante el comentario.

-No cuando hay visitas, ahora ¡a tu habitación!-

El asintió y fue escaleras arriba, dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Suspiré y regresé a la habitación. Solo espero que Jasper no crea que esto sea inapropiado ni nada así. O que sospeche algo, Rosalie me mataría. Literalmente.

-Listo.- Anuncié, mas entré por la puerta. (Es de esas puertas con el marco de madera rojiza y cuadros, pero en medio tienen vidrio).[|_| -- eso la madera, y lo de adentro de vidrio.]

JASPER'S POV

Ella regresó pronto, ya sin el chico.

Platicaron un rato más, esta vez del trabajo, tema en el cuál ya me pude incorporar. Al parecer si eran grandes amigas. Me pregunto porque no la conozco. Rosalie se esfuerza por mantenerla en el anonimato.

-¿Tú que crees, Alice?- Preguntó Rosalie. Hablábamos de algo de suma importancia de la empresa.

-La verdad…no creo que deban hacer ese negocio, podrían quebrar de manera horrible. No creo que valga la pena arriesgar tanto.- Dijo

Rosalie asintió.

-Tienes razón. ¿Tú que crees, hermano?-

-Lo mismo que ella.- Concordé.

Aunque sea era inteligente la chica.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Alice no llevaba la misma ropa. Llevaba una blusa una blusa morada, sin tirantes, manga larga, y un pantalón de mezclilla. Llevaba varias pulseras en la mano derecha, y un reloj de oro blanco en la izquierda. Sin contar con su collar de ónix y diamantes.

Un celular sonó, y Rosalie revisó su celular.

-Oops, un mensaje.- Dijo, mientras lo leí y se lo enseñaba a Alice.

Ella rodó los ojos, mientras mi gemela sonría alegremente.

-Debo irme, adiós.- Dijo, tomando su cartera y despidiéndose de ambos. Segundos después, escuché la puerta cerrándose.

-Bien…pues, ¿sí puedes ir mañana al zoológico?- Le pregunté.

-Sí, no tengo problema alguno con ello.- Me contestó, con una encantadora sonrisa. Esa clase de sonrisas sinceras. Me dio la impresión de que pensaba en otra cosa.

-¿Te parece si paso por ti como a las 9?- Ofrecí.

-8- Corrigió al instante. –Lo lamento, es solo que a las nueve ya está bastante lleno- Se explicó.

-Tienes razón. Pasaré por aquí a las 8 en punto.-

Me miró dulcemente y asintió. Al parecer es muy buena madre.

Las 3 niñas entraron corriendo en el comedor, brincando sobre Alice y tirándole el té encima.

-¡Cassie, Gabrielle!-Les reproché, pero de manera dulce.

Ella se había puesto instantáneamente de pie, puesto que el té estaba bastante caliente.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo, volteándome a ver, con una sonrisa, para voltearse, buscando una servilleta en la mesa.

Tomé una servilleta y la ayudé a limpiarse.

Una vez que estuvo un tanto seca, se sentó de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede, chicas? ¿Porqué tanto apuro?- Preguntó, con su mismo tono amable y despreocupado. Se notaba la diversión en su voz. Esa chica tenía bastante paciencia.

-Mami.- Comenzó Nichole, sentándose en el regazo de Alice. -¿quién es él?- Le preguntó, mostrándole la foto de un chico en un álbum.

La cara de Alice mostraba confusión total. Después, desespción, seguido por miedo, y, finalmente, tristeza, y una enorme tristeza.

-Él…no lo sé.- Le contestó, con una sonrisa, pero esa alegría no le llegó hasta los ojos.

-Pero estás a su lado.- Insistió Cassie.

-Pues, quizá es un amigo de tío Emmett.- No borraba la falsa sonrisa de su rostro. Quizá era momento de intervenir.

-Niñas, despidánse. Ya nos vamos.- Les ordené. Ví que iban a comenzar a alegar, así que levanté mis manos y continué.- Mañana vendremos por tía Alice y Nichole a las 8 de la mañana para ir al zoológico. Después, iremos a comer todos juntos a un restaurante.- Les dije. Las 3 niñas se abrazaron y rieron. Volteé a ver a Alice, con la duda en mis ojos. Ella asintió. No habíamos hablado de salir a comer, pero me pareció una buena idea.

-¡Iremos al zoológico!- Repetían las pequeñas una y otra vez.

-Sí, pero ya son las 8:30, así que vámonos- Les pedí, y me obedecieron sin chistar. Se despidieron y nos fuimos a la puerta. Alice se despidió de nosotros con un beso, igual que Nichole; acto que me sorprendió, pero no dije nada.

Subimos al ferrari, y todo el camino de vuelta a casa, las niñas no hablaron de nada fuera de la salida de mañana.

--------------------,-,,,,,,,.,;;;;;;,_-----------------------------------------,-,,,,,,,.,;;;;;;,_---------------------------,-,,,,,,,.,;;;;;;,_

¡Finalmente terminé el cap! ¿Qué les parece? ¿Vale la pena? Espero que sí, porque a mí me está gustando mucho.

Voy entrando de vacaciones y ya me traen en exámenes -.- Para pasado prometo capítulo de Enredos xD

Sala tele, el libro. Rose llama, alice no puede ir, el lleva niñas. Lo hace, platica, ella explica, no sabe nada de emmett, el baja, vive en la casa, nichole niña alegre, unión con alice, felicidad, jasper entiende a alice y se hacen amigos.

Porx. Cap. Visita al zoo.

Nicky en la espalda de alice, platica, ella corre con las niñas, etc. Ven animales, alice infantil. Alice's pov, donde ella explica como ve a jasper.


	3. Zoológico

**Estoy de vueltaa con mis retorcidas ideas!!! Que les parece? Bueno, tarde un poco porque tuve un accidente automovilístico y pues…la verdad me dolía mucho todo el costado izquierdo. Y mi lap murió en ese accidente. A quién le importe, ya estoy bien xD Y para terminarla de amolar, esa misma semana tuve exámenes bimestrales, pero pasé todas las materias XD Ayer quería escribir, pero estuve en unos XV hasta las dos :P Bueno, la continuación, espero la disfruten tanto como yo. **

**NOTA: EN CAPÍTULOS PASADOS COMETÍ UN ERROR, NICKY NO TIENE 3, TIENE 5.**

**GABRIELLE: 4**

**NICHOLE: 5**

**CASSIE:6**

III. Visita al zoológico.

**JASPER'S POV**

Llegué a casa, sorprendido de todo lo que había pasado hoy. Alice….esa chica tenía algo que me llamaba la atención. Rosalie era muy especial, a veces incluso egocéntrica, así que sus amigas tenían que ser casi unas diosas, por fuera y por dentro, para estar con ella. Y nunca la había visto tan apegada como la vi con Alice. ¿Qué será? ¿Para qué la quiere en el anonimato?¿Como es que le tiene tanta confianza, que ni siquiera a mí, su hermano gemelo, me dijo quién era?

Me eché sobre la cama, y desate la corbata, pero sin quitármela. Mi mente reconstruyó todo el día de hoy. Wow. En un día, esa muchacha se había ganado mi completa confianza. Incluso le confiaba lo más importante para mí en este mundo; mis hijas. Mis pequeños tesoros.

Recordé al hombre en la fotografía, era apuesto, y ella se veía feliz a su lado, más no quiso decir quién era. Esa chica esconde un gran secreto, un secreto que ni siquiera Nicky sabe. Probablemente Emmett sí. Y, por alguna razón, tenía un odio enorme hacia ese grandulón. Sinceramente no sé porque, es más, yo no soy una persona de prejuicios…Bueno, solo con Alice. Con ella nunca se sabe. Y, por alguna razón, siento que la conozco de alguna parte. Como si la conociera de toda la vida, como si ella siempre hubiese estado ahí. Quizá me recordaba a alguien más y por eso le tengo tanta confianza.

Miré el buró a lado de mi cama; 2 mensajes. Uno era de mamá, quería saber cómo estaba. Ella nunca se dejaba de preocupar, por más que creciéramos. Por eso la quiero tanto. El otro de mi mejor amigo, Edward, quién se encontraba en su segunda luna de miel, en Paris, Francia, con su esposa Isabella, y llegaban en dos días. Quizá Alice los quisiera conocer. O quizá yo debería de dejar de pensar en ella tanto. No es bueno para mi salud. Aunque al parecer las niñas la quieren mucho.

Voltee a ver el reloj digital; 9:30 p.m. Llevaba aproximadamente 40 minutos reflexionando del tema.

Estaba a punto de meterme el pijama, cuando escuché risas provenientes del cuarto de mis hijas. Reí interiormente y me quité el saco y la corbata, para dirigirme sigilosamente a la habitación de las niñas.

Cuando estuve cerca, escuché que hablaban de 'tío Emmett' y la salida de mañana. Sentí grandes deseos de matar a ese chico. Abrí lentamente, y sin hacer ruido, la puerta. Ninguna notó mi presencia. Estaban sentadas en la cama de Cassie, la más alejada de la puerta, pero tenían la espalda vuelta hacía mí, viendo por su balcón la estrellada noche. Detuve mi caminar para asomarme por la ventana abierta, mi mayor pasión era la luna, tan pequeña, tan lejana, tan brillante. Me acerqué lentamente y les hice cosquillas en sus barriguitas, sacándoles carcajadas. Minutos después, nos encontrábamos todos en el tapete de la habitación, haciéndonos cosquillas y riendo.

-Papi, ¿en serio nos llevaras a todas al zoológico?-Dijo Gabrielle emocionada, sentándose en mi pecho, aprovechando que yo me encontraba acostado en el suelo.

-Sí, amor. Dame una sola razón para que no lo haga.- Le dije, sonriente, parándome con ella en brazos y acomodándola en la cama.

-Que Alice tiene su día libre mañana.- Contestó Cassie, jalando un poco mi camiseta.

-Bueno, si ella decide no ir, entonces la invitaremos un día a otro lugar en un horario de trabajo, para que no se pueda negar.- Le contesté, sin pensar, sorprendiéndome de lo que acababa de decir. ¿Cómo es que de la noche a la mañana pensaba tanto en ella? No creo que haya respuesta para esa pregunta. Además, si ella nos dejaba plantados, ¿Cómo se supone que la iba a invitar a otro lugar? Y, peor aún, ¡En horario de trabajo! Algo andaba mal conmigo.

-¡Genial!- Dijeron ambas a coro.

Esas niñas eran mi alegría, lo mejor que había en mi vida. Nunca me habían dado problemas, y eran alegres y vivaces.

Acomodé a Cassie en su cama, arropándola y dándole un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla, después hice lo mismo con Gabrielle y me dirigí al balcón para cerrar la ventana. Lentamente cerré el cristal y la cortina. Lentamente, el cuarto se fue escureciendo, siendo alumbrado solo por la lámpara de mesa en la habitación.

-Hace calor.- Se quejó Gabrielle, pateando su cobija.

-Mentirosa.- Dijo Cassie, riendo.

-¡Pero quiero la ventana abierta!- Dijo la menor.

Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado.

-Si la dejo abierta, mañana estarás resfriada y no irás con nosotros al zoológico.- Le expliqué.

Al instante, Gabrielle volvió a taparse.

-Buenas noches, papi.- Murmuraron ambas, antes de quedarse dormidas. Me alegra que estemos en vacaciones de semana santa, no sé qué haría sin ellas.

Salí de la habitación y me metí a la mía, me lavé rápidamente la cara y me puse el pijama. Me acosté y después no puedo recordar nada.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Salí de la casa de Alice, alegre, esperando encontrarme con Emmett afuera. Reí al ver su cara de enfado. Obviamente no había salido por la puerta, pues lo habría visto. Esta no era la primera vez que salía por la ventana de su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa, grandulón? ¿Te molesta que Alice esté pasando tanto tiempo con mi hermanito?- Le dije, tratando de picarle.

Me dirigió una mirada asesina, lo cual solo me hizo reír más. Voltee a verlo, llevaba una camiseta azul marino y unos jeans. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y supe que su humor era alegre de nuevo. Me alegraba que su mal humor siempre durara tan poco tiempo.

-Vamos.- Dijo, tomándome del brazo y jalándome a su auto, su amado jeep. No sé como Alice vive con alguien así. -¡Nos vamos a divertir en grande, Rose!- Dijo emocionado, con una sonrisa infantil, abriéndome la puerta del copiloto y saltando él dentro del asiento del conductor.

O quizá sí sabía….

**ALICE'S POV**

En cuanto Jasper se fue, subí a mi habitación, dejando a Nicky en la suya para que se durmiera; eran las 9 aproximadamente. La metí a la cama y le di su beso de buenas noches, prometiéndole que cuando Emmett llegara él le daría su beso también.

Me fui a mi habitación, con el álbum en las manos, abierto en la página en donde salía yo con él…él, que tanto tiempo me apoyó. Él, quién una vez fue mi prometido y murió 2 años atrás, tratando de salvar a mi hermana en una balacera. Una balacera en donde los perdí a los dos. Donde perdí parte de mi soporte en la vida.

Las lágrimas resbalaron sobre mis sonrosadas mejillas, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para pararlas. Cerré el álbum, en un intento desesperado de alejar la imagen de él, Jason, de mi cabeza. Aquel chico tan amable, pelinegro y unos cautivantes ojos azules. Su imagen seguía en mi mente, como adherida. Corrí a mi habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Nicky. Corrí por el pasillo, dejando el álbum caer de mis manos para llevarlas a mis ojos, tratando de esconder las lágrimas. Llegué frente a la puerta de mi habitación y la abrí torpemente, para cerrarla a mi paso con llave, tirándome a llorar sobre la cama. Lloré como lo hice cada noche durante 1 año, como lo hice constantemente el año que siguió. Era obvio que Nicky no recordara nada, tenía 8 meses cuando eso ocurrió. Mi hermana, Claire, y yo éramos tan unidas…

No sé cuando, pero me quedé dormida. Me levanté; eran las 6 de la mañana. Me levanté perezosamente, sintiéndome pesada, mi corazón era el culpable de aquel peso extra; pesaba como si estuviese de metal, protegido para no amar a nadie más y que no me lastimasen. Me vi en el espejo y encontré la cara da una chica, una chica destrozada que hacía 6 meses no veía. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, el cabello hecho un desastre por la incomodidad, mis ojeras colgaban de los ojos. En ese instante recordé que me tenía que arreglarme para las 8:00 A.m. Salí de mi habitación, no sin antes lavarme la cara, para despertar a mi pequeña. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con el grandulón de Emmett dormido, recargado contra mi puerta. Sentí como mi corazón se encogía al verlo ahí, esperándome. Con cuidado lo levanté.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó asustado, viendo a todos lados.

Reí suavemente.

-No pasa nada, grandulón. Te quedaste dormido.-

Me volteo a ver con el pésame en los ojos. Me tendió los brazos, aún en el suelo, y los tomé, sentándome sobre su regazo, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. No pude evitar sollozar un poco.

-No pasa nada, cariño- Me susurró dulcemente. –No te preocupes.-

-¿Estuviste toda la noche ahí?- Le pregunté.

Él me vio, tratando de reflexionar como tomaría yo su respuesta. Así era Emmett, siempre era yo antes que él.

-Llegué a las 10:00, le di mi beso a la bella durmiente, que iba por su décimo quinto sueño más o menos, y fui a tu habitación, y te escuché sollozar. Te toqué la puerta como loco, y luego te escuché respirar un poco más relajada, y supe que te habías quedado dormida, y me relaje un poco, pero decidí quedarme aquí, así que me senté, y después me quedé dormido.-

Le sonreí y lo abracé.

-Quedé de ir al zoológico hoy con mi jefe, ¿quieres venir?- Le pregunté dulcemente.

-¿Jefe? ¿Segura? Yo creo que hay algo más por ahí- Dijo, en todo burlón.

Le saqué la lengua, cosa que ya era parte de mí, de manera juguetona.

-Es mi jefe, el hermano de mi mejor amiga…y a lo mejor algo más por ahí por parte tuya.- Le dije, con mirada pícara.

-Jajajajaja, no, aún no, Aliee. Pues.…quizá si vaya, no sé si vayas a ocupar algo.- Ofreció, jugando con mi desastroso cabello.

-Bien, levanta a Nicky, metete a bañar y los espero abajo con el desayuno.- Comenté, un poco más entusiasta.

Me miró sonriente, y yo me metí a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta y fui directo a la ducha, que por cierto necesitaba urgentemente. El agua caliente siempre me relajaba un poco.

**EMMETT'S POV**

Sonreí ante la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Aliee y me paré lentamente. No tenía prisa de nada. Eran las 6:30 y por ella no llegarían hasta las 8:00. Caminé a la habitación de mi bella durmiente, apodo que le había puesto años atrás, debido a su gran facilidad para dormirse. Aliee era Aliee, o mi duende. Su cara igualaba uno, y ni que decir de su corta estatura. Por eso viene en dos por uno con Nicky. Nunca sale la una sin la otra. Y ninguna sale, casi nunca, al menos, sin la compañía del gran e inigualable 'Emmett todo poderoso'. Aunque la maquiavélica duende no me deje decirlo en voz alta.

Al llegar a la habitación de mi bella durmiente, toqué la puerta, sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta alguna. Abrí lentamente, encontrándome con el cuarto de princesa que pertenecía a Nicky. Aliee siempre la consentía de más. Y yo las consentía de más a ambas, así que no había problema. En medio de la habitación estaba una gigantesca cama de agua, rodeada por una tela, 'de princesas' según ellas, color rosa. Yo digo que es para que no le piquen los mosquitos. Pero nadie me pela. A un lado de la cama está un tocador en madera con decoraciones de flores y coronas, con un estuche de pinturas infantiles, y un gorro de princesas. Frente a la cama están 1001 barbies, y en los estantes sobre las muñecas los cuentos que Aliee le lee constantemente, o si no se los leo yo. En la parte que trasera de la habitación está su enorme closet con todas las tendencias de moda. Me acerqué a la cama y moví la tela lentamente, dándome espacio para sentarme en su cama.

-Eiit, Bella Durmiente, arriba.- Dije, cerca de su oído.

Ella solo se movió un poco, incómoda, para dormirse de nuevo casi al instante. Rodé los ojos. Tendría que despertarla por las malas, pues no se había dejado levantar por más que lo intenté. Sí, una vez es mucho intento. A ver si la duende no se enoja.

Levanté a la durmiente en brazos y le empecé a dar vueltas, haciendo que su cabello bailara con el viento. Ella empezó a reír, y se agarró fuerte a mis hombros. Casi siempre la despertaba así, pero Alice decía que era peligroso, que la despertara primero y luego le diera vueltas. Pero así no tiene chiste.

-Al zoológico, princesa.-

-¡Súper! Iré al zoológico.-

-Yo también-

-¿Enserio?- La emoción brillaba en sus ojos. –Iremos a todas partes- Dijo emocionada, levantando los brazos, provocando que casi se caiga.

-Sí, así que ahora, a bañarse.-

-¡Sí!- Se bajó ágilmente de mis brazos, herencia de su madre y su tía/madre, y corrió a su baño, que se encontraba en la habitación contigua, con el resto de sus juguetes. Se negó a dormir ahí, pues por alguna razón le teme a los baños de noche. Y la entiendo, es decir ¡dan tanto miedo!

Reí un poco por el parecido entre Nicky, la duende, y Claire.

Salí de ahí, directo a mi habitación.

Cuando bajaba, me topé con la pulga de mi bella durmiente, quién llevaba sus liguitas y cepillos para que Aliee la peinara. Llevaba unos shorts blancos y una blusa corte de princesa verde limón. Yo llevaba unos shorts kaki y una camiseta tipo polo color vino.

**ALICE'S POV**

Escuché los pasos de mis dos bebés, y después los vi entrando por la puerta del comedor. Yo ya estaba poniendo la mesa y sirviendo la avena y el pan francés que había para desayunar. A mí me encanta despertar cocinando y hacer las cosas del hogar, así que le había dado la semana libre a Jessy, nuestra sirvienta. El teléfono timbró y le pasé los trastes a Emmett, para correr a contestar. Era papá. Volteé atrás para ver que hacían y me encontré con ellos comiendo pedazos de canela que había en el traste. Platiqué un rato con papá y después lo hicieron Emmett y Nicky. Todas las mañanas papá llamaba para ver como estábamos, le preocupaba que nos hubiésemos ido de casa, especialmente desde que mamá murió, hacía ya 4 años.

-Qué guapa.- Comentó Emmett, y por su tono de voz sabía que insinuaba algo relacionado con mi jefe.

Llevaba una blusa roja medio opaca, suelta de arriba y con elástico en el vientre, con los hombros descubiertos, con mangas que me llegaban hasta el codo y un pantalón corto color blanco. Llevaba mis accesorios: un collar dorado, con unas arracadas doradas decoradas con un listón rojo y un pequeño colgante rojo también, tres anillos de oro en la mano derecha y un juego de pulseras doradas y rojas. Llevaba zapatillas, pues mi jefe era un tanto alto, y yo un tanto enana.

Emmett y Nicky se sentaron a comer, mientras yo recogía el largo cabello de esta última en una media coleta, rizándole un poco con gel lo demás.

Me senté a comer, y Emmett me pasó un plato que ya me había servido. Eran las 7:30, aún temprano.

-Emmett.- Le dije mientras cortaba un pedazo de mi pan. –Escuché muchas risas haya arriba.- Esta vez yo lo estaba mirando, el tenía el pan colgando de la boca, y Nicky reía silenciosamente. -¿Cómo despertaste a la niña?- Le pregunté, lo más seria que pude, pero tenía mucha gracia, mientras le quitaba el pan de la boca y lo ponía de nuevo en el plato.

-Como si no supieras.- Contestó, dándole otra mordida a su pan.

Me reí tranquilamente, mientras sacudía un poco mi aún húmedo cabello.

Tardamos 20 minutos en comer, y otros 5 en lavarnos los dientes. Ellos se pusieron a hacer sopas de letras en la mesa de la cocina (la cocina va a ser como la cocina de los Cullen en la película), mientras yo lavaba los platos sucios.

Emmett me subió a su espalda, sacándome unas risas a mí y a la niña. El timbre sonó, y no tuve ni tiempo de bajarme, cuando, conmigo aún trepada en su espalda, caminó a la puerta. Cuando abrimos, nos encontramos con las niñas y Jasper parados en la puerta. Nicky corrió fuera de la casa a abrazar a las niñas. Un ligero sonrojo se apodero de mis pálidas mejillas, y me bajé de la espalda de Emmett, para saludar.

-Te ves bien.- Dijo Jasper, después de saludarme. Sonreí ante su comentario.

-Gracias, no te quedas atrás.- Le contesté.

Llevaba unos pantalones blancos, con una camiseta tipo polo color negra.

Emmett jugó un rato con las niñas, y después Jasper nos llevó en su Ferrari al zoológico.

Cuando llegamos Nicky se trepó a brazos de Emmett, Gabrielle a los míos y Cassie a los de Jasper.

-¿Qué pasa, flojitas? ¿No quieren caminar?- Les pregunté, bromeando.

-No, tú llévame.- Contestó Gabrille, abrazándose a mi cuello.

-Gabrielle.- Le reprochó Jasper dulcemente.- Se buena niña, muñeca. Si ella no quiere cargarte, entonces camina. Tienes dos piecitos, completamente capaces de llevar tu hermoso cuerpecito dentro del zoológico.-

Me reí ante las palabras de Jasper, y Gabrielle también.

Entramos al lugar y comenzamos a recorrerlo todo. Cassie y Nicky quisieron caminar, pero Gabrielle quiso que la llevara sobre mi espalda, por más que Jasper se negó. Recorrimos todo el zoológico, y las chicas estaban muy emocionadas.

Paramos a comprar palomitas acarameladas, mientras Emmett veía los distintos osos. Jasper y yo quedamos solos, y nos sentamos en unas bancas fuera de la exhibición.

-¿Cómo te la estás pasando?- Preguntó él, mientras me tendía las palomitas.

-Bien.- Le dije, sonriendo, y tomando unas cuantas palomitas.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- Preguntó, poniéndose de pie y dándome la mano para ayudarme a pararme.

-Ok. –Contesté, apoyándome de su mano para pararme.

Hicimos fila en la tienda de helado, e íbamos contando cosas, y riéndonos, mientras nos llegaba el turno.

-¿Qué les puedo servir?- Preguntó la muchacha del mostrador, que, según su gafete, se llama Sharon.

-¿Tú qué quieres, Alice?- Preguntó el, caballerosamente.

Me acerqué al mostrador y pedí una malteada chica de vainilla.

-Que sean dos.- Dijo él, sacando dinero de su cartera, y yo de mi bolso.

Puso su mano sobre la mía.

-Yo invito. Ya le dedicaste tu día libre a mis niñas.- Dijo, sonriendo. Y yo me quedé embelesada viéndolo sonreírme. –Toma.- Me sacó de mis pensamientos, tendiéndome la malteada.

-Oh, gracias.-

Me reproché mentalmente por distraerme… ¡Con mi jefe!, y, peor aún, ¡El hermano gemelo de mi mejor, mejor, mejor amiga!

-Hay algo que aún no entiendo.- Comentó, con la mirada perdida, mientras caminábamos un poco bajo el sol.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunté, curiosa.

-¿Porqué Rose siempre te mantuvo en el anonimato?- Preguntó. Su voz era la de un niño confundido.

No pude evitar reír un poco y sonrojarme. Obviamente no le diría la historia completa.

-pues… supongo que porque yo se lo pedí.- Sentí su mirada intensa sobre mí. Ese chico sí que me tiene controlada, ¡Y ni siquiera lo sabe! –No quería problemas en el trabajo, ni nada así. No quería chismes, ni palabreríos que solo afectarían a nuestras familias.-

Me trepé a una bardita alta, caminando en línea recta y, cuando llegué al final, Jasper me tendió los brazos y me ayudó a bajar.

-¿Sabes? Eres infantil.- Sus risas eran música para mis oídos.

Me abofeteé mentalmente, no puedo enamorarme, no de nuevo. Estaba cansada de llorar, de sufrir, de ilusionarme.

Me dio un leve golpee en el hombro, para sacarme de mis cavilaciones.

En ese momento Emmett salió de la exhibición con Gabrielle en brazos, Cassie en la espalda, y Nicky colgada de su pierna.

Al principió pensé que Jasper se enojaría así que me tensé, pero me relajé de una al sentir las vibraciones de su dulce risa.

La siguiente atracción era un recorrido infantil, donde las niñas entraban con unos guías por una granja de animales inofensivos. Me estaba cansando más de lo debido, puesto que la noche la había pasado llorando.

-¿Te diviertes?- Preguntó mi jefe, mientras Emmett iba por unos helados para todos.

-Realmente, sí.- Dije , tratando de sonar sincera, y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa. –No hay cosa que me alegre más que el ver esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de mis dos bebés.-

-¿Bebés?- Preguntó extrañado. Seguramente solo pensaba en mi pequeña Nicky.

Reí ante su confusión.

-Sí, Emmett es un bebé grandote.- Le contesté, señalando a Emmett que se acercaba, maniobrando los helados para que no se le cayeran. –Emmett, te dije que lo trajeras por separado.-

-Lo sé, pero yo no te hice caso.- Contestó, restándole importancia y tendiéndome mi helado y el de Jasper.

-Gracias.- Dijo Jasper.

-No te preocupes, jefe de Aliee.-

-El 'jefe de Aliee' tiene nombre.- Le reproché.

Jasper río y se paró, tendiéndole la mano a Emmett.

-Jasper Hale whitlock, dueño de whitlock's corporation.-

-Emmett Cullen, próximo dueño de 'Cullen's inc.'-

-¿Cullen?- Preguntó Jasper.

-Sí, ¿no sabías?- Preguntó Emmett, incrédulo.

-No, no realmente, ¿Eres esposo de Alice?- Preguntó mi jefe, extrañado.

No pude evitar reír.

-En serio, Jasper, sé que no me conoces realmente, pero… ¿En serio crees que tendría el mal gusto de casarme con este gorilón?- Dije, sin aguantar la risa. Después caí en cuenta de lo que dije. –Lamento mi falta de respeto, Jasper.-

-No, no te preocupes. Somos amigos de alguna manera ¿no?-

-Sipiririp.- Le dije, infantilmente. –Emmett es mi hermanote.-

-Sí, mucho gusto. Así que más le vale que tanda extremo cuidado con ella, ehh.-

-Emmett.-

-No es como que voy a matarlo, duende, tranquila.-

**JASER'S POV**

Relajé el cuerpo al saber que Emmett no era más que el hermano de Alice. Me había llevado un gran susto. Esa chica está despertando algo en mí. Quizá sea por la manera en que trata a mis hijas. O su carácter tan vivaz que hacen que me olvide de aquella mujer que me hizo tan infeliz.

Las niñas salieron y nos dirigimos al resto de las exposiciones. A partir de ese momento, Emmett y yo nos empezamos a llevar mejor, mientras Alice corría y platicaba con las niñas. Esa chica es bastante infantil.

Pasamos la mañana y parte de la tarde allí. Eran las 2:30 cuando salimos, y porque las niñas tenían hambre y Alice se negó a comprarles comida dentro, dice que puede estar sucia por el ambiente.

Íbamos saliendo, cuando el celular de Emmett sonó. 5 minutos después, colgó.

-Me tengo que ir duende, bella durmiente, nenas, jefe de la duende.- Dijo Emmett, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo una despedida de soldado.

Alice tomó la mano de Cassie y la de Nichole, pues Gabrielle iba en mis brazos, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

Llegamos al Ferrari, y estaba a punto de subirme cuando me di cuenta de que Alice y Nichole seguían caminando. Subí a mis hijas rápidamente y tomé la muñeca de Alice antes de que se fuera.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunté, arqueando las cejas. Esa mujer no dejaba de sorprenderme.

Inclinó la cabeza un poco y me sonrió de manera tierna.

-A casa, por supuesto.-

-No, ayer quedamos de ir a comer. Además, no traes carro.-Le recordé.

-Bueno, no tengo nada en contra de caminar.-

La jalé de la muñeca y tomé a Nicky en brazos acercándome a mi auto. Subí a Nicky atrás, con las niñas, y Alice abrochó el cinturón de las tres, mientras yo le abría la puerta del copiloto para que se subiera y le ayudaba a colocarse el cinturón de seguridad.

Lentamente salimos del parque. Mientras tomábamos camino al restaurant, creí ver un BMW rojo, como el de Rose, con Emmett dentro….

**¿Cuál será la verdadera razón, Más bien, la otra mitad de la razón, por la cual Alice siempre estuvo en el anonimato? Bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado, y sí, sé que Jasper parece medio seco e irrelevante, pero en el prox. Cap estará bien importante xD Y en el que sigue del que sigue, revelaré incluso más secretos. ;)**

**Cuídense,**

**Atte.**

**Alicehalenn**


	4. ¿Te digo mi secreto?

**Estoy de vuelta para torturarlas, chicasS!!! Jajaja. Bueno, este cap no está tan bueno, pero pasa, creo. Espero lo disfruten ;)**

**IV. ¿Te digo mi secreto?**

ALICE'S POV

¡Me estoy muriendo! Esperaba poder regresar a casa caminando, y ahora voy camino a un restaurante con mi jefe, el hermano de mi mejor amiga…y el hombre de quien lentamente me estoy enamorando. Esto no puede estar nada bien.

Suspiré hondo mientras Jasper le daba la vuelta al carro para subirse por su lado. Me sonrió en cuanto se subió, pero solo logró ponerme más nerviosa. Le sonreí estúpidamente, y después miré por la ventana. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA POR LA MENTE DE MI HERMANO? A nuestro lado, Rose pasa en su ostentoso convertible BMW, con mi hermano con ella. ¡Se supone que su romance aún es secreto! Aunque parece que Jasper no lo notó. Uff, eso espero. SI no, estaré en grandes aprietos.

JASPER'S POV

Lentamente me estaciono en un Vips, el restaurante favorito de mis niñas. Nadie ha cruzado una palabra desde que nos subimos. Bueno, las niñas cuchichean entre sí, pero nadie habla en voz alta.

-Llegamos.- Avisé yo, apagando el carro, tratando de romper el repentino y extraño silencio.

La sonrisa del rostro de Alice apareció de nuevo. Por alguna razón, había dejado de sonreír 10 minutos después de salir del zoológico, casi en cuanto se subió al carro. Y no es que la haya estado observando, solo viéndola.

-¡Genial!- Dijeron las niñas a coro, desde el asiento trasero.

Alice se ríe un poco, bajándose para ayudar a desabrochar los cinturones de seguridad que rodean a las niñas.

Cuando entramos en el restaurante y las niñas corrieron a los juegos, me golpeó la realidad. Un golpe bajo…

Alice y yo estaríamos solos, en el restaurante… ¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir mientras estamos sentados? ¿Qué debo hacer?

Hace tanto tiempo que no salgo con una chica…

Nos acercamos a una mesa vacía, y le ofrezco un lugar. Ella sonríe y lo toma. Me siento delante de ella. Mi corazón da un vuelco. No puedo pensar una oración completa, mi cerebro da vueltas. Siento mis manos sudar, mientras las entrelazo encima de la mesa.

Creo que nunca antes había estado tan nervioso.

-¿Sucede algo, Jasper? No te ves muy bien.- Preguntó preocupada, tocándome la frente, en busca de algún indicio de enfermedad.

Sentí un choque estático ante su contacto, así que aparté su mano, un tanto violento, de mi frente. Esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco. Y no en el mal sentido, después de todo.

-Lo lamento.- Se disculpó, volviendo a su asiento y desviando la mirada.

No iba a dejar que ella se sintiera mal por mi boba actitud infantil

-No, no lo lamentes. Yo lo lamento, no debí de haber sido tan rudo. Supongo que eh estado un tanto estresado por el trabajo y esas cosas, así que tuve una mala reacción. Perdóname. Nunca he sido de la clase de persona con la que desearías estar mucho tiempo.- Le dije, sonriendo ligeramente, sentado de manera informal. La mitad de la espalda recargada en el sillón, la otra volando entre el asiento y el respaldo. (Como cuando te bajas del asiento y quedas medio colgando.)

Ella me regaló otra de sus hermosas sonrisas, pero la borró de inmediato, como si se diera cuenta de algo.

-¿No eres de la clase de persona con la que la gente desearía estar mucho tiempo? Eso es tonto, a mí me agradas. Y llevamos toda la mañana y una pequeña parte de la tarde juntos. ¿Quién te dijo eso?-

Sus palabras me helaron.

-No hablo de tiempo como horas, sino como semanas, meses.-

-No me pareces una persona aburrida. Ni de malas intenciones. Además, no me has respondido la pregunta que te hice.-

Tartamudeé un poco.

-Bueno,,,,la última persona, la única persona que me ha dicho eso fue…pues…mi ex mujer.- En mi rostro se dibujó una mueca triste, una amargura se apoderó de mis ojos. No pude evitar soltar aquellas palabras con dolor, y veneno a la vez.

En ese instante, su cara se descompuso.

-Oh, dios mío, perdóname, por favor, no quería…yo…¡No era mi intención hacerte recordar aquello!- Dijo, rebuscando por palabras. –Ash, soy una idiota, siempre termino como tonta en frente de él. Haciendo idioteces, diciendo tonterías. Tal vez esa mujer de California tenía razón, soy un fracaso, mi tiempo ya pasó.-

Las palabras que susurró al último seguramente no eran para que la oyera. Pero lo hice. Aquellas palabras que el viento se llevó lentamente, eran las palabras que ocupaba para disipar cualquier duda de que me creyera un idiota. Ahora el punto era hacerla entender que era una tonta. Era una mujer maravillosa.

-No es verdad.- Solté sin pensar.

Oops…quizá todo lo que me planteé segundos atrás no sirvió de nada. Acabo de meter la pata. Y bien hondo.

Ella levantó la mirada, expectante.

-Yo…no eres una tonta. Eres una gran persona, mujer. De nobles sentimientos. Siento que te conozco de toda la vida. Hay muchas cosas que me recuerdan a ella, y contigo las olvido continuamente. Sé que no era tu intención ni mucho menos, tranquila. No pienses esa clase de cosas de ti misma. No dejes que alguna cosa del pasado nuble tu futuro, sé cómo eres en realidad. Pero pensar cosas malas de ti, porque alguien te dijo algo en un pasado o algo así no está bien. Arruina tu presente.-

Sonrió de nuevo, con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que empieces a tomar tus propios consejos.-

Oigo su dulce voz, mas no la escucho. Sus palabras se desvanecen antes de entrar a mis oídos. Sé que dice, pero no lo entiendo. La miro significativamente, esperando una explicación, mas mi mirada no es acusadora, más bien es amable y confusa. Me divierto con sus comentarios, y espero mi explicación. La mesera nos tiende los menús, y yo le agradezco, pasándole un menú a Alice.

-Me meto en su vida de nuevo.- Dijo, pero de manera divertido. Se sintió en confianza al ver mi mirada. Con un gesto, le indiqué que continuara. –Pues, verá…verás, sé que sufres, sé que hay cosas de ti que no sé, cosas que me escondes, que te lastiman. Y sé que no las olvidas. –

En tan poco tiempo entendía más de mí que lo que yo mismo entendía.

-Siento que te conozco de toda la vida.- Le repetí.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron por mi boca, me arrepentí, pensé que se lo tomaría a mal. Pero no fue así.

-Sí, yo también. Quizá es por Rose. La conozco desde hace mucho, y nos llevamos increíble. Supongo que por eso me siento tan en confianza con usted.-

-Creo que llegaremos a ser grandes amigos.- Le aseguré.

Ella asintió.

-Quizá deberíamos de romper esa barrera de mentarías, engaños, y secretos entre nosotros para poder que esta relación empiece.- Propuso ella. Y no tiene ni idea de cuánto me agradó esa idea.

Pero fuimos interrumpidos por 3 hermosas y traviesas niñas que venían a ordenar. Ya habían llamado a una camarera…idea de Cassey, por supuesto, para que no se tardara mucho, según dijo.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Tienen lista su orden?- Preguntó alegremente la camarera, viéndome solo a mí. Era una chica joven, quizá menor que yo. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y largo hasta la cintura, y unos lindos ojos verdes. Aunque era linda, no me llamaba la atención. Quizá ni estuviese a la mesa con la mujer más hermosa que haya visto, me hubiera fijado un poco en ella, pero, por el momento, ignoraba cualquier detalle fuera de que era una camarera y una mujer.

Me sentí incómodo, pero no permití que se notara.

-Señorita….-Le dije, juguetonamente, a Alice.

Le saqué una sonora risa, y una mirada envenenada a Alice de parte de Sally, la camarera.

-Bien, señor, creo que pediré…. Una sopa de tortilla.-

Me reí un poco. La sopa de tortilla encabezaba el menú, no nos habíamos fijado siquiera en la lista.

-Bien, que sean dos sopas de tortilla. ¿Niñas?-

-Club sándwich.-

-pizza hawaiana.-

-taquitos de pollo.-

Y nuevamente desaparecieron en dirección a los juegos. Escuché a Alice suspirar.

-¿Y de tomar?- Preguntó Sally, viéndome con una sonrisa.

-Uhmm…las damas primero.- Le dije a Alice, esperando su respuesta.

-Uhmm…una naranjada, por favor.-

-Una horchata.-

-Y 3 vasos de soda de fresa.- Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Nos miramos a los ojos y nos reímos, mientras la camarera se marchaba, con pasos un tanto torpes.

-Así que…me usas para ahuyentar meseras que te acosan con la mirada.- Comentó divertida.

-No te uso, hubiera sido hombre o mujer, las damas primero.- Le aclaré, juntando los menús, que la mesera no se había llevado.

-Claro…-

-Y sobre lo que comentaste…¿Contarnos todo aún sigue en pie?-

-Sí, a menos que te moleste. Y te aviso que lloraré.- Me amenazó, riendo un poco.

-No, no tengo problema con ninguna de las dos cosas.-

-Genial-

**¿Será que sabremos todo lo que esconden? En el próximo cap, el pasado de Jasper, no te lo pierdas en: V. Descubriendo pasados, alterando presentes.**

**Jajaja, tenía ganas de escribir algo así ^ jajaja, srry. Bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado xDD nos vemos en el prox cap, que subiré pronto. Como dije en otra de mis historias, tengo otras dos historias en mente, pero no creo qe sea muy convenviente colgarlas ahora… jajaja una Jalice y otra de Edward por Bella. Quizá me anime a subir el primer cap de cada una para presión de terminar estos. ¿Ustedes que creen? OPINEN, PLIS!! XD**


	5. Descubriendo Pasados, Alterando Presente

**Bueno, aquí está la continuación y espero les guste…tardé mucho en hacerlo, pero me encanta!!! Jajaj espero también les agrade. **

**Chicas, por si no dejé claro en capítulos pasados (sé que no quedó claro porque lo hice de manera indirecta) Jasper ****dice que se le hace familiar, Rose y Alice eran amigas inseparables desde pequeñas, y ya después Alice quedó en el 'anonimato' porque Rose quería que se enamorara de Jasper en el momento indicado, y porque simplemente Jasper nunca la reconoció. Jajaja. "**, por alguna razón, siento que la conozco de alguna parte. Como si la conociera de toda la vida, como si ella siempre hubiese estado ahí." **Esa es la frase que indirectamente explicó eso. Srry, no me dí cuenta de que estaba tan indirecto…jajajja**

**V. Descubriendo pasados, alterando presentes.**

**Alice's POV**

Hablé sin pensar. Soy una idiota. ¿Cómo le iba a contar a mi jefe toda mi vida personal? Me sentía estúpida, pero por algo en él me daba la confianza de hacerlo. Mi mente giraba, repitiendo mi pasado una vez más.

¿Estaría preparada para contarle todo eso a alguien? Más aún, ¿a una persona que apenas conocía? Y peor aún, ¿conocer yo su pasado?

Esto no podía ser más confuso para mí. Pero no daría vuelta atrás, una parte de mí quería que él lo supiera, que me conociera al 100%. Y esa parte me superaba en un 30%. 80 contra 20.

Respiré hondo mientras comía. Él me mirada de vez en cuando, y yo a él. Le sonreí, y él me contestó la sonrisa, pero ambos desviamos la mirada sonrojados.

¡Se veía encantador sonrojado!

Me abofeteé mentalmente, y lo habría hecho físicamente si no hubiera habido gente. ¡Yo no podía pensar de mi jefe de aquella manera! ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

Se creó un silencio incómodo, y mi celular sonó. En ese momento agradecí al cielo que Emmett fuera tan sobre protector conmigo que me monitorease.

Busqué en mi bolso mi celular, y lo contesté.

-Alice.- Dije dulcemente, esperando oír la voz de mi hermano.

-Hola, Allie.- Oh no, ese no era Emmett.

-¡Rose, amiga! ¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunté alegre, tratando de esconder mi nerviosismo. Se sentía raro hablar con mi mejor amiga mientras cenaba con su hermano.

Jasper levantó la mirada de su plato y dejó caer el tenedor, mirándome fijamente.

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que me preocupaba.

-No, nada en especial. Solo que quería pedirte un pequeño favor…sabes que no te molesto cuando estás en horario de trabajo…-

-No estoy en la oficina ni nada Rose, no te preocupes.-

-¿No estás en la oficina? ¡Y no me avisaste! ¡Podíamos haber hecho algo juntas!- Chilló Rose desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Rose, yo…eh…mira, resulta que no estoy…sola.- Le dije, nerviosa.

-Oh,-Dijo pícaramente. Me sonrojé. -¿Estás con un galán?-

Me sonrojé más y bajé la mirada, evitando que Jasper me viera.

-No es una cita.- Susurré.

-Ay, no… ¡estás con mi hermano!- Casi gritó alegremente.

-Sí- Susurré débilmente.

-Bueno, entonces no te molesto, iré al grano, quería que fueras conmigo mañana a comprar vestidos, iremos a una fiesta…mañana paso por ti a las 8:00- Me anunció alegremente.

-Bien. Entonces a las 8:00 será.- Le aseguré, con una débil sonrisa y levantando lentamente la mirada. –Y Rose, no llegues tarde.-

-No te preocupes, tengo una cita a las 11:00, así que... Tiempo contado.-

Sabía que ella no faltaba ni de loca a una cita.

-Por cierto,¿ fiesta de…?-

-De un primo, es su fiesta de compromiso y te llevaré como mi mejor amiga. ¡Me aburriré sin ti, Allie! Es a las 6:00 de la tarde la misa. ¿Irás, no?-

-Por supuesto, ¿Cuándo te he fallado?-

-¡Eres genial! ¡Cuídate! Debo irme.-

-Bien, cuídate tú también. – Me despedí, y acto seguido le colgué.

-Así que…¿no podré tomarte prestada mañana por la mañana?- Bromeó Jasper.

Me reí un poco y asentí.

-Bueno, entonces…¿Nos vamos a mi casa?- Preguntó, mientras pedía la cuenta.

Lo miré indecisa. Había sido mi idea, así que…

-Por supuesto.- Acepté. –Pero primero iremos a mi casa…- Al ver cómo me veía, sonreí y le expliqué.- Necesitaré algunas cartas, fotos, y un diario.-

-Oh, está bien.- Dijo, entendiendo. Me sonrió y se paró. Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a pararme y ambos salimos en busca de las niñas que aún jugaban, puesto que habían terminado de comer antes que nosotros.

Cuando llegamos, las tres se tiraban del resbaladero.

-Chicas, ya nos vamos.- Les dije suavemente, pero dejando en claro que no estaba en discusión.

Como era de esperarse, las tres se negaron y se acercaron a convencerme, abrazándome de las piernas, y después a Jasper. Luego de 10 minutos de convencerlas con que jugarían juntas en casa de Jasper, salimos de ahí y tomamos camino a mi casa.

-¡Mami, dijiste que íbamos a casa de Gabrielle y Cassie!- Me reprochó Nicky, seguramente creyendo que nos quedaríamos ahí.

Y yo deseé momentáneamente que fuera así, pero después la emoción de algo nuevo, de memorar el pasado con alguien, me provocaron ganas de ir.

-No, Nicky, aunque tu tío Jasper nos quiera correr de su casa, ahora se aguanta. Solo vengo por unas cosas a la casa, cariño.- Le aclaré, en son de broma lo que dije de Jasper.

Este me miró con la duda en sus ojos, pero diversión a la vez, y una disimulada sonrisa adornó su rostro, pero solo durante unos segundos, pues se manteía concentrado en la carretera.

Segundos después llegamos a la casa, y yo bajé por las cosas por las que venía. Al llegar a la puerta me di cuenta de que esta no tenía llave…genial, Emmett estaba en casa.

Entré sigilosamente y escuché risas provenientes del cuarto de mi hermano, y después una voz, seguramente del televisor. Una risa era escandalosa y relajienta, la de Emmett, y la otra era más calmada y dulce, Rosalie.

Suspiré hondo, aguantándome una risa y después me dirigí a mi habitación en busca de todo lo que necesitaba. Lo agarré y lo metí en la primera bolsa que encontré en mi habitación, era una larga, como las de la temporada pasada, para guardar laptops, pero no me importó y esa me llevé. Cuando iba a salir me fijé en el portarretratos que había en mi buró, boca abajo, una lágrima cruzó por mi rostro. Éramos Jason y yo años atrás, juntos, felices, sonriendo. Era mi pedida. Tomé la fotografía, la abracé fuerte contra mi pecho y la metí en la bolsa. Me sequé la lágrima y respiré hondo. Al salir, toqué la puerta de la habitación del grandulón de mi hermano, Emmett.

-Emmett, me voy, llegaré al rato. Iré a casa de…pues del hermano de Rosalie.- Avisé, escuché como hablaban entre ellos, sorprendidos, y yo bajé corriendo, con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Escuché como la puerta se abría, pero corrí más rápido a la salida y me encaminé al carro estacionado. No quería ponerme a explicar a Emmett que iría casa de su cuñado.

Cuando me acerqué al auto, me di cuenta de que Jasper jugaba con las niñas haciendo cosas con las manos. Todos reían. No pude evitar sonreír, y lentamente me acerqué al carro y abrí la puerta. Todos los presentes voltearon a verme sonriendo. Las niñas empezaron a contarme lo que 'tío Jasper' y 'papi' había hecho.

-Así que, oh gran tío Jasper, ¿qué haremos con estas niñas mientras platicamos?- Le dije, viendo a las niñas divertidas, esperando su reacción.

Pero obviamente no esperaba lo que dijeron:

-Papi, ¿Le vas a proponer matrimonio a tía Alice?- Ambos nos paralizamos.

Para este momento Jasper ya se estaba estacionando en la cochera de su casa

-¿De dónde sacaron eso?- Preguntó Jasper, parecía irritado, y perturbado.

-Lo vi en televisión.- Contestó Cassie.

-Niñas, no pueden ir por ahí diciendo esas cosas…no importa lo que vean en la tele.- Completé, al ver que hacían el intento de renegar. –Jasper y yo solo…somos adultos jóvenes que se quieren conocer mejor al ver que sus vidas han resultado estar tan unidas. Solamente. Puede que después de esta noche ya no me vean…o puede que sí.- Aclaré yo, un tanto triste fueron mis últimas palabras.

Jasper me miró expectante, y yo desvié la mirada. Me quedé pensando, y para cuando me di cuenta, él ya me abría la puerta para que bajase.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- Me preguntó, un tanto…¿dolido?

-Conocer el pasado de alguien puede causar muchas diferentes reacciones, desde amor, atracción, amistad, hasta dolor, angustia, odio, repulsión.- Le expliqué yo, como su fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Y de hecho lo era, ¿cierto?

El me miro una vez más, para después encaminarse a la casa, con las niñas pisándole los talones. Yo me bajé del auto y comencé a seguirlos.

-Pasa.- Me indicó él fríamente, haciéndose a un lado para que entrara en su habitación.

No me moví, dudando.

-No voy a hacerte nada, pasa.- Replicó él, con un tono de voz cansada.

Y entonces me enojé. Definitivamente éramos muy distintos, yo era más realista.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar un tanto rápido a la habitación de las niñas.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó, sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-Por mis niña.- Le aclaré, sin parar, sin voltear a verlo.

-No tienes carro para regresar.- Objetó.

-No me importa, si es necesario, caminaré de regreso a mi casa. Con tal de no estar contigo.-

Él suspiró, y yo estaba a punto de tocar la puerta del cuarto de las chicas, cuando él me detuvo la mano en el aire.

-Ya, lo siento. No debí de haberme portado de esa manera, pero me molestó lo que dijiste en el carro.- Admitió.

-Es la verdad.- Le dije.

Entonces él soltó una risa leve. Lo miré confusa y él me explicó.

-Ambos somos igual de testarudos, anda. Tenemos planes.-

Sonreí, y nos dirigimos a su biblioteca.

-Quizá este lugar esté mejor.- Dijo él, acercándome una silla del siglo XVIII. Una hermosa pieza de arte.

-Sí, creo que lo prefiero.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces…¿Las damas primero?- Me preguntó, seguramente dudaba que yo quisiera empezar.

Bajé la mirada, y él comprendió.

-Bien, yo iré primero.- Dijo, su tono de voz ahora parecía un susurro. Bajó la mirada, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo. –Todo comenzó cuando me casé, hace 6 años, tenía apenas 20 años. Me creí enamorado de ella, Kathia, era su nombre. Era linda y amable. O al menos eso pensé. Llevábamos saliendo por 4 años, y pensé que era tiempo. Todo comenzó muy bien, los primeros 8 meses fueron encantadores, incluso con su embarazo de 5 meses, pero los 4 meses siguientes fueron un tanto tensos. Por mi trabajo, su embarazo, los cuidados, mi familia, la de ella. Y cuando Cassie nació…nada volvió a ser igual. Ella me exigía demasiada atención, jamás hacia nada por ella. Cuando se embarazó de Gabrielle…las cosas fueron peores. Me di cuenta de que nunca era dulce, se amargaba fácilmente…y llegó a lastimar a mis niñas, aunque de eso yo no me enteré hasta después, ninguna de las dos me lo decía, para no lastimarme…para que yo no perdiera a su madre…Ella odiaba a las niñas, y al yo amarlas, me odiaba también.- Cada palabra estaba acompañada de una sobredosis de agonía.

Así, tan fuerte y hombre que Jasper se ve, lloró. Lloró en silencio. No lo resistí, y me pare para abrazarlo.

-Lo lamento.- Susurró, limpiándose las lágrimas, y limpiando con una media sonrisa las mías. Podía sentir su dolor.

-Tres años después…Bueno…sucedió así:

"-Estoy harta de ti ¡No te amo! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Me casé contigo por dinero, nada más! Ahora encontré el amor de mi vida ¡Me voy! – Me gritó ella, teníamos 23. Ella tenía el cabello largo y negro, lacio y terminado en unos marcados bucles. Su piel era sonrosada, y tenía unos ojos azules. Era hermosa, no importa lo que haya hecho, debo admitirlo; era hermosa. Pero ella era cruel. No me había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, nunca la había visto buscando defectos, lo que creí era 'amor' me había segado. Pero ella no era mi amor, no, solo era un caprichoso. Un desdichado capricho. Pero en ese momento aún no lo comprendía.

"Estábamos…en este mismo lugar. Mis libros estaban por doquier en ese momento, no recuerdo bien el porqué.

"-N..no digas eso, Kathia. Y mucho menos lo grites; Las niñas podrían escuchar.- Tartamudeé yo, casi rogando. Las niñas eran tan importantes para mí…y perder a su madre. Y en ese momento, recuerda que yo creía amarla. Además, que te abandonen siempre duele.

Una lágrima más resbaló por mis mejillas y sentí los cálidos brazos de Alice abrazándome por detrás, y como cuidadosamente depositó un beso en mi mejilla. No pude evitar sonrojarme ni que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora. En definitiva, me estaba enamorando de esta mujer…y eso podía ser peligroso. No sé su pasado aún, y yo…no quería sufrir de nuevo. Aunque algo me decía que a su lado no lo haría. Agarré aire y me armé de valor para continuar. Ella aún me abrazaba, lo que dificultaba mi concentración.

" "¡No me importa! ¿Qué no entiendes, Jasper? Me voy. Nunca quise nada aquí. Sabes que no me gustan los niños, te quedas con las mocosas" Soltó, como si fuera una maldición, para darse la vuelta y desaparecer tras la puerta.

"En ese momento yo caí de rodillas, con lágrimas mudas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Ha pasado el tiempo y me eh dedicado a mis niñas, son lo más importante para mí.- Le conté, tomándole la mano para que se sentara en mi regazo. No se de donde salió la idea, pero cuando me di cuenta, yo ya la había sentado sobre mí. Temí asustarla y que se fuera, no lo soportaría. Pero ella sonrió de manera comprensiva y acomodó su cabeza en mi pecho. Eso me relajó al máximo. –Ella se fue con un chico de 19 años…tiempo después murieron en un accidente de auto.-

-Fue doloroso para ti, ¿no? Ver a la mujer a quien creías amar irse con otro,,,y después morir.-

-No tienes ni idea de cuánto me hirió eso.- Dije suavemente, suspirando sobre su cabello.

Volteé al reloj, llevábamos una hora platicando, y ella tenía cosas que hacer en la mañana con mi hermana. Suspiré. Las 10 de la noche.

-Bien, entonces… ¿quieres que sigamos mañana?- Le pregunté serio, sin ganas de hacer esa pregunta.

-¿Mañana? ¿Porqué hasta mañana?- Su voz mostraba confusión.

Entonces no había pensado en esa idea.

-Oh, perdona, soy una egoísta, no debes de tener ganas de escuchar más tragedias.- Dijo ella, con una sonrisa triste, parándose de mis piernas.

-No, para nada.- Contesté, jalándola hacia mí de nuevo. –Es solo que como tienes planes para mañana temprano, y ya son las 10, prensé que…-

-Si molesto me voy.- Aclaró divertida.

-Para nada.- Le dije, serio, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pero te tengo una condición para que me quede y te cuente mi historia.-

La vi expectante, esperando que me la dijera. Lo que sea con tal de pasar más tiempo con ella.

-Que vayamos a checar a las niñas primero.- Soltó divertida.

Me eché a reír, relajado. Pensé que sería algo más…al estilo Rose.

La ayudé a pararse, y después yo, para dirigirnos a la habitación de las niñas.

Ella tocó, pero yo negué con la cabeza y abrí lentamente la puerta, sabía lo que estaban haciendo; en el centro de la habitación, sobre el tapete de castillo, las tres niñas dormían plácidamente con unas barbies sobre ellas.

La mirada de ternura de Alice no tenía comparación.

Lentamente me acerqué a ellas, y jalé tiernamente a Alice hacia donde estábamos. Tomé a Gabrielle y la puse en su cama, y luego a Cassie. Alice estaba parada, con Nichole en brazos, viéndole la carita, como una madre haría con su bebé recién nacido.

Esa mujer definitivamente no tenía comparación, era especial e inigualable.

Me acerqué y tomé a la niña de sus brazos para recostarla justo al lado de Gabrielle, y las arropé juntas. Alice jugó con su collar mientras me veía. Volteé a verla con una sonrisa que ella contestó con una aún más luminosa.

Me acerqué y la abracé, para salir juntos de la habitación. Caminamos en silencio a la biblioteca. A pesar de lo largo del silencio, no fue incómodo.

Al llegar, ella se sentó en el suelo y sacó su bolsa. Su cara ya reflejaba dolor, por lo que pude saber que ella sufría…mucho.


	6. Descubriendo Pasados II

**Sí, lo sé. Me tardé mucho, pero aquí está mi conti ;) Espero les guste. Y no me maten por el triste pasado de Alice. Bueno, espero lo disfruten:**

**V. Descubriendo pasados, alterando presentes II.**

**Alice's POV**

Ahora llegaba mi turno…Y yo me sentía terriblemente mal. No sabía si por mi pasado…o el de él. Aunque no me contó todo, sé que me contó lo que no le había contado a nadie. Rose me lo había dicho una vez, tiempo atrás; "mi hermano no habla de su matrimonio. Jamás. Nunca me ha contado la historia completa…ni cómo fue que su mujer lo abandonó, por decirlo de alguna manera. Es tabú, un tema terriblemente doloroso para él." Respiré hondo. Sabía que él no me había dado más detalles por el dolor que le causaba, pero yo lo haría. Necesitaba todo este material para no pensar demasiado en el tema. Que los objetos me guiaran… y recordar que Jason existió, que estuvo ahí. Y que yo le debo lealtad y fidelidad. Por siempre.

Respiré hondo y le miré a los ojos.

Su mirada era tranquila. Perturbada, pero tranquila. Me esperaba sin presión, con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro. Una pequeña alegría que le iluminaban sus claros ojos color miel.

Bajé la mirada nuevamente, pero la imagen de su perfecto rostro no salió de mi cabeza. Moví mi cabeza para que mi corto cabello cubriera un poco mis ojos. Tomé la bolsa y saqué las cosas, extendiéndolas como línea recta frente a nosotros.

Él estiró su mano para levantar mi rostro.

-Así duele menos.- Aseguró. –No te sientes solo, hay alguien ahí. Alguien que te entiende.-

Le sonreí tristemente.

Los recuerdos inundaron de una mente. Ahora entendía como se sentía. Más estando en el lugar donde todo había pasado. Me sentía casi como una intrusa.

-¿Quieres que sigamos en otro lado?- Propuse, al ver como su mirada aún refleja ese inmenso dolor que me mataba…más que el mío mismo.

-No.- Susurró él. Su sonrisa se borró unos segundos, y su mirada se oscureció. Casi podría creer que fue un sueño, pero sabía que era real. Se compuso casi al instante, sin darme tiempo de reaccionar. –No importa donde estés, el dolor te sigue. Podría correr fuera de aquí, alejarme de todo. Pero sería inútil. No importa que tan lejos esté, el dolor va conmigo. Solo me alejaría de las personas que me apoyan.-

Su manera de ver esto me impresionó. Era inteligente, y no era nada impulsivo. Me dolía la manera en que había llegado a convertir en una persona seria, responsable, inteligente. Sin salir casi a nada.

-Rose me contó que tú…eras de los más relajientos, totalmente alegre. Aunque nunca reprobaste nada.-

Me sonrió melancólicamente. Cuantas distintas sonrisas existían…y esta noche había visto más de la mitad. Todas de la misma persona.

-Así es, pero, a pesar de que esa persona sigue ahí, en algún lado, no la necesito.-

-Oh, vaya que sí.- Le contesté, con dulzura. Como una madre hablando con su pequeño. –Así no te sentirías tan mal. No te preocupes, yo misma me encargaré de que esa persona resurja en ti.- Le aseguré, guiñándole un ojo.

Sonrió fugazmente y asintió.

-Eso ya lo veremos, Alice, eso ya lo veremos. Pero ahora no estamos para hablar de mí, es tu turno.-

Me senté cual bailarina, desde pequeña me sentaba así, era como un hábito.

-Mira, 4 años atrás mi madre murió de una enfermedad cardiaca, sin muchos detalles. Yo tenía 22, y mi padre, como siempre de sobre protector, no me dijo mucho detalle.- Aunque ese detalle me molestaba, no pude evitar decirlo con todo el amor y la dulzura del mundo. Mi padre era lo mejor que me había pasado, él, Emmett, Rose y Nicky habían sido mi indestructible pilar durante mis años de agonía. –En ese entonces, yo tenía un novio, Jason Smiths, un joven hermoso y de gran corazón. Lo recordarás de la foto que las niñas traían el otro días.- Le recordé, tendiéndole el álbum repleto de fotos mías con él. Unas tristes lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro, y él me miraba con agonía. Con un gesto le pedí que lo ignorara. Necesitaba urgentemente un abrazo…pero no aún. Quería terminar de decirle todo, si no, me desplomaría completamente.

-Es guapo.- Sostuvo mi descripción.

Le sonreí amargamente.

-Gracias por lo que estás haciendo.-

La voz no salía, pero mis labios se movían. Y él parecía entenderlo, pues asintió, sin hacer comentarios. Me sentía conectada a él.

-Fue un año después que él me propuso matrimonio…y me hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo.- Le extendí una cartas en las cuales el me escribía varias frases románticas. Sabía que él no las abriría ni mucho menos, pero simplemente esas cartas me hacían sentir viva, me hacían creer que Jason no me quería ver sufrir. Cada vez que tenía ganas de correr y tirarme de la ventana más cercana…simplemente abría una de sus cartas y la leía hasta el cansancio. –Y no necesité más de un año para que todo se viniera abajo.-

Inesperadamente, sus brazos me rodearon, como queriendo mantenerme en una pieza, mientras que yo ya estaba completamente rota en miles de pedazos.

-Si no quieres continuar, no lo hagas.- Me aseguró, con la voz tranquila.

-No, sería injusto para ti, tú me dijiste todo. Te diré todo…-Al ver que me interrumpiría, levanté la mano, indicándole que se callara.- Quiero hacerlo.- Le aseguré. –Pero tendrás que tenerme paciencia, soy una chica sensible.- Me sonrió de manera comprensiva, y dejó de abrazarme, pero no me soltó mi mano. Tenerlo cerca era increíblemente relajante, su mano me mostraba su apoyo, a pesar del corto tiempo de conocerlo.

Suspiré hondo, y, tomando la fotografía de Jason y mía, tracé su rostro y el mío con la yema de los dedos de la mano libre. Respirando lentamente, me armé del valor de quien sabe donde para continuar con mi tragedia de Hollywood. Tomé el diario y comencé a leer unas cuantas notas que había escrito, a pesar de la tinta corrida debido a las lágrimas que habían resbalado de mis ojos mientras escribía esas pesadillas.

-14 de Septiembre, 2004

Hoy nació finalmente mi amada sobrina, se llamará Nichole. Claire está más que alegre, ama a esa pequeña niña con el pelo negro, sí, es una peluda, nació con pelo, y unos ojos verdes. En el hospital, Emmett brincó de alegría un largo rato, mientras que Eithan, el esposo de Claire, (sí, se que sonará raro que cada vez de hablo de Eithan escriba quién es, pero como siempre olvido su nombre…pues, ¿qué otra opción me queda?) Papá fue el primero en llegar al hospital, como siempre. El y mamá llegaron entusiasmados a conocer a la primera nieta. Después llegamos Emmett y yo. Y finalmente llegó mi Jason. Se mostraba entusiasmado de prácticamente formar parte de la familia. Es más, él fue el primero en cargar a la pequeña, a pesar de las quejas de todos los presentes. Claire rió ante las quejas, pero como soy la hermana favorita fui la segunda en cargarla…el último fue el padre. Eso hizo que todos nos carcajeáramos, ante su mirada de inconformidad. Y después él se carcajeó, arrullando con sus sonoros movimientos a mi pequeña sobrina.

15 de Septiembre, 2004

¡No entiendo como las cosas pueden cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana! De verdad que no puedo. Escribo desde mi cama, no he podido pararme en todo el día, Jason ha llamado hasta el cansancio y yo no le he contestado. Es más, está fuera de mi habitación. No tengo fuerza ni para pararme a abrirle. Además, me apetece estar sola.

…Mamá murió esta mañana…

Su enfermedad del corazón se complicó y pereció. Ella no tuvo dolor alguno. Pero eso no quita que me duela haberla perdido. ¡Dios, es mi madre! Y todo en esta habitación, en esta casa me recuerda a ella. Emmett está dormido a mi lado. Él decidió entrar por la ventana para verme, pero de tanto llorar ambos, él se ha quedado dormido. Jason ha decidido no entrar para no molestarme, y la verdad no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco.

¿Cómo es que Nicky nació apenas hace 18 horas, y mamá ya murió? No le hemos dicho a Claire; tememos por su salud.

18 de Noviembre, 2004

Parece que solo escribo en este diario cuando estoy sola, triste o deprimida…Bien, creo que algún día quemaré estas hojas para olvidarme de todo esto…pero eso solo significaría destruir el vínculo entre esas personas que amo y a las que no.

Hoy murió el esposo de Clair, Eithan, en un ataque terrorista. ÉL salvó la vida de una familia que constaba de 4 personas…pero murió haciéndolo. La familia está más que agradecida con Clair y su marido, él murió siendo un gran hombre. La noticia de su muerte afectó a muchos, incluso en los periódicos salió; El hombre que arriesgó su vida por la de 4 personas más. Clair está destrozada…primero mamá y ahora su marido.

Hace un mes que Emmett y yo nos mudamos de casa. Papá está triste, pero nosotros no podíamos tolerar ver esa casa diariamente. Aunque prácticamente aún vivimos ahí, solo que dormimos en nuestra casa. Es simplemente imposible no estar con papá las 24 horas del día a como estaba acostumbrada. Pero eso es lo mejor para todos. Papá está preocupado, pero de acuerdo en que nos hayamos mudado. Él quiere pasar el resto de sus días en esa casa que compartió con mamá cada momento de sus vidas, cada sonrisa, cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra cálida, cada secreto…incluso las pocas peleas que tenían. Ellos eran inseparables. No sé qué haré, siento a papá muerto en vida. Pero Emmett, Clair y yo estamos igual. Creo que nuestro destino no era ser felices.

14 de Junio, 2005

¡No lo puedo creer! Esta noche, Jason me llevó a cenar y bailar a un lugar muy exclusivo en Nueva York, ¡incluso salimos de la ciudad solo para esta cita! Y mientras comíamos el postre con mi canción favorita, dentro de una cajita de chocolate se encontraba, ¡Nada más ni nada menos que un anillo de compromiso! Jason me sonrió y se hincó a mi lado, pidiéndome que fuese su esposa. ¡No lo puedo creer! Obviamente acepte, como tonta, asintiendo y sonrojada. ¡Jamás lo imaginé!

Al parecer este enorme suceso alegró a la familia, porque ahora todos se muestran emocionados. ¡Voy a casarme dentro de 6 meses! Mi familia sabía de los planes de Jason hacia 8 meses, y habían empezado a planear todo…¡Y no me habían dicho! Pero aún así estoy mega emocionada. ¡Tendré la boda del siglo con el chico de mis sueños! Jason está cumpliendo cada uno de mis caprichos, aunque no se los diga, para hacer nuestra boda. Será en mi iglesia favorita, en Port Angeles, con un vestido importado de Europa. ¡Estoy demasiado feliz! ¡VOY A CASARME CON JASON! Lo amo tanto que estoy segura que no me importaría casarme con él en harapos en una iglesia naca de Las Vegas. ¡Pero incluso va a darme la boda del año!

13 de Enero, 2006

¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? ¿Por qué me pasa todo esto? ¡Simplemente no es justo! Quiero morir, no le encuentro más sentido a la vida. Y es decir, ¿De qué sirve vivir sin sentido alguno, divagando por la oscuridad, sin la esperanza alguna de encontrar la luz? Si no fuera porque no estaba sola en esa oscuridad, ahorita ya me habría muerto. Pero Emmett, mi padre, y Nicky estaban ahí…

Hace apenas 2 semanas estaba al lado de Jason, juntos, felices, planeando la boda. Y ahora ya no hay nada…

Claire se fue a Inglaterra por unos arreglos de unos papeles, debido a que Eithan y ella habían vivido un tiempo en Inglaterra y él era Inglés. No sé qué pasó, pero había una guerra allí, una guerra civil, según tengo entendido _**(N/a: Hasta donde yo sé no ha habido ninguna guerra civil, es solo parte de mi imaginación) **_Jason había decidido acompañarla por ser Inglaterra un país ajeno, y yo, entusiasmada de mi futuro marido fuera tan agradable, acepté. Ese fue mi peor error.

Durante una firma de papeles en una oficina en las orillas de la ciudad, hubo un bombardeo. Jason tomó a Clair, y ambos corrieron lejos de allí. Pero fuera, se encontraban cientos de civiles armados, preparados para atacar al causante de las bombas que se encontraba en el edificio. No se lo pensaron dos veces y comenzaron a disparar sin misericordia alguna. Jason se puso frente a Clair para protegerla y correr lejos de allí…Pero una bala le dio directo en el pecho, hiriéndole de muerte. Fue al instante. Y después, mientras Claire se arrodillaba al lado de Jason, le dispararon. Tres balas en su espalda, poniéndole fin a su vida.

¿Cómo, de tenerlo todo, pasé a no tener nada?

¿Por qué mi hermana y mi prometido, Dios Mío, porque?

Papá está teniendo problemas cardiacos ahora, Emmett está en depresión y yo…yo estoy al paso del suicidio…

Cerré el diario al ver que mi rostro estaba cubierto en lágrimas y que no aguantaría un segundo más recordando lo sucedido.

La mirada de Jasper mostraba sorpresa y angustia. Parecía ido. Lentamente me rodeó con sus brazos, pegándome a su cuerpo. Yo lloré sin intención alguna de parar. No me importaba que Jasper me viera llorar, no ahora. Quería sacar todo ese dolor de dentro de mí. Quería contárselo a alguien que me entendiera. Rose se sabía mi historia al derecho y al revés, me apoyaba siempre, evitaba cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimarme, por más mínimo que fuera. Incluso ella trataba de no enamorarse, para no recordarme a Jason. Era encantadora, pero sabía que ella no me comprendía como Jasper. ÉL sabía lo que era perder algo amado, aunque no de la misma manera.

Jasper's POV

Su pasado era definitivamente más trágico que el mío, pues ella lo tenía todo, con amor y con futuro, y el destino se lo arrebató todo. Sin dejarle mucha esperanza. Y ella era más alegre que yo. Yo sabía que nada de lo que había en mi vida estaba funcionando, y lo perdí, como era de esperarse, pero me derrumbé. Ella, esperando toda la felicidad, se la arrebatan. Pero no se quedó en el suelo, se paró, una y otra vez, después de cada caída.

-No te preocupes.- Le susurré al oído. Mi voz temblaba. ¿Cómo podía alguien sufrir tanto y seguir viva, ver por los demás, ser capaz de sonreír día a día? ¿Era esa su manera de evitar caer? ¿Sonreírle a la vida que de manera cruel le había arrebatado todo lo que tenía? –No estás sola.-

-Lo sé.- Me aclaró ella, abrazándome fuertemente.-Muchas gracias, Jasper.-

-No hay problema.-

Así, nos quedamos largo rato. Ambos sentados en el piso de mi biblioteca, hasta que dio la media noche. Abrazados, sin decir nada, hasta que ambos nos relajamos.

-Será mejor que te quedes a dormir, es tarde ya, no quiero arriesgarte a salir a la calle a estas horas, los autos son peligrosos. Vamos.- Le sugerí, parándome y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a pararse.

Ella asintió. Era la primera vez que la veía a la cara después de esas horas llorando. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, su sonrisa se había ido, la tristeza emanaba en su rostro, sus cabellos se habían alborotado.

La tomé de la mano y la guié a mi habitación, donde saqué de un cajón un pijama de mujer.

-Este era de…mi esposa. Puedes usarlo, estoy seguro de que te quedara.- Le aseguré, tendiéndole la prenda. –Es un poco corto, era su estilo, pero estoy seguro que por tu altura te quedara más largo.- Le bromeé, y vi como una ligera sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, acompañada por un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Tu puedes dormir en la habitación contigua, está limpia. Es la que ella usaba siempre, así que espero sea de tu agrado. Está todo muy ordenado.-

Sentí su cuestionante mirada en mi espalda, puesto que yo me había girado para buscar mi ropa de dormir.

Lentamente me giré y me senté en la cama.

-No, no dormíamos juntos. Como te dije, al nacer Gabrielle las cosas cambiaron. Ella se mudó a la habitación de al lado, nunca salía si yo estaba en casa.- Le expliqué, viendo su sorprendida mirada.

Le sonreí amargamente.

-No era tan malo después de todo. El no dormir con ella, quiero decir. Resultaba incómodo compartir la cama con una persona que sabes te odio. Más aún, odia lo que tú más amas en la vida. Así que ella simplemente se fue una noche, y nunca volvió a dormir en esta habitación de nuevo. Después de eso, fueron contadas las veces que la vi. Hasta la noche en que se fue.-

-Lo lamento.-

-¿Por qué?- Le sonreí, era una chica de gran corazón. Y eso podría lastimarla más. –Espero no tengas pesadillas.- Le dije suavemente, viendo como hacía un gesto ante mis palabras.

-Eso espero,..Cada vez que me acuerdo de él…bueno, Emmett termina en mi cama.- Completó con una sonora risa.

Le sonreí.

-No creo que tengas peadilla alguna.- Le aclaré, acariciando una de sus manos. –Buenas noches.- Le deseé, mientras me dirigía dentro de mi habitación.

Su cálida mano me paró en seco. Yo volteé a verla con una sonrisa aún en el rostro.

-Buenas noches.- Contestó, acercándose para besarme la mejilla izquierda y después dirigirse a su habitación.

Me quedé pasmado en la puerta, con una mano en la mejilla y una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

Después de unos minutos, recuperé la cordura y entré a mi habitación.

**Más tarde….**

**Alice's POV**

-¡Dios Mío!- Grité, y Jasper llegó a la habitación corriendo, con cara de dormido.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó preocupado, mientras se sobaba los ojos.

Yo me estaba peinando frente al espejo.

-Lo lamento, Jasper, no era mi intención despertare.- Le dije, con una sonrisa culpable en el rostro.

-No, no te preocupes, ¿qué sucede?- Su bostezo lo delató.

Reí débilmente.

-Son las 7:30, Rose llegará a mi casa en media hora.- Le dije apresurada.

Pareció que hubiera dado un cubetazo de agua helado, pues su rostro cambió. Estaba totalmente sonriente y despierto.

-Me cambio y te llevo.- Me dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

-No, no te preocupes, Emmett puede venir.- Le dije, saliendo de la habitación para alcanzarle.

-No, para nada, yo te llevo. No molestes a tu hermano. Despierta a Nicky, estaré listo en unos minutos.-

No pude discutir más, puesto que Jasper ya había entrado en su habitación y cerrado la puerta.

Yo llevaba la misma ropa de ayer, por lo cual tenía que llegar a vestirme rápido, lo bueno es que ya me había bañado, peinado, y maquillado.

Caminé a la habitación de las niñas, donde se encontraban las tres durmiendo dulcemente.

-Nicky.- Susurré, moviéndola lentamente hacia los lados.

La pequeña bostezó, y abrió perezosamente los ojos.

-Buenos días, mami.- Me saludó con voz pastosa.

Le sonreí y la levanté en brazos, donde ella se volvió a dormir plácidamente.

Sonreí, Emmett era igualito.

Caminé escaleras abajo, esperando poder salir antes que Jasper bajara y no molestarlo, pero cuando bajé, él me esperaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-Sabía que intentaría irte.- Me dijo, con una luminosa sonrisa en el rostro.

No pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja

-Bien, ¿nos vamos? – Me invitó, y yo solo asentí.

Llevaba una camisa roja con decorado en dorado en la parte delantera de la misma con unos pantalones negros, se veía bastante bien.

Íbamos saliendo de la casa, cuando el celular de Jasper sonó. Éste lo contestó, abriéndome la puerta del asiento trasero para subir a mi pequeña, y después la delantera para subirme yo. Después rodeó el auto para subirse.

ÉL platicaba animadamente por el celular, a mi entender, era un gran amigo de él. Sonrió alegremente mientras colgaba.

-Eh, andamos muy alegres, ¿no?- Le piqué, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Por supuesto.-Me contestó, arrancando el auto. –Alice… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Eres libre de contestar lo que quieras, y no quiero que lo tomes a mal.-

Le miré extrañada, mas no preocupada. Me había acostumbrado, este tipo tendía a exagerar constantemente. Era bastante temeroso de sus acciones.

-Por supuesto.- Le aseguré.

-Mira, un amigo y su mujer llegan hoy en la tarde de un viaje, y quieren ir a un bar. ¿Te molesta acompañarme? Quisiera que los conocieras. Estoy segura de que te agradaran.- Me explicó, estaba realmente feliz.

-Uhmm…no lo sé.- Me sinceré.

-Oh, bien…no te preocupes.-Su sonrisa flaqueó, pero aún se mostraba alegre.

-¿A qué hora dijiste que era?-

-Uhmm..es a las 5:00 p.m.- Me dijo, mirándome extrañado, pero sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.

-Bien, si consigo quien cuida a mi bebé, corrección, mis bebés, te acompaño.- Prometí, riéndome un poco.

-Rose va a cuidar a mis niñas, mi amigo arregló eso, así que una más no será problema alguno.-

-¿Rose? Eso me da una idea. – Le dije, marcando rápidamente el número de mi amigo ante su mirada extrañada.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Cuando vea a Rosalie hoy, le pediré que me cuide a mis dos bebés. Todo lo que necesita para cuidar a Emmett es encerrarlo en una habitación con películas de acción.-

-Bien, entonces, que así sea.- Dijo entre risas. -¿Quieres que pase por ti?-

-No, no te preocupes, no quiero molestar más.-

-Bien, respeto tu respuesta, pasaré por ti a las 5:00 p.m. – Sonrió, mirándome dulcemente

Le rodeé los ojos, pero mi enorme sonrisa me delató. No había nada en Jasper que me molestara, por más que tratara de buscar cosas malas para no quererlo tanto, me era imposible.


	7. ¿Le digo, no le digo?

**LOVE STORY  
VII. ¿Le digo, no le digo?  
Alice's POV**

El camino fue tranquilo hasta llegar a casa. Platicamos levemente, pero el silencio con Jasper, a pesar de que ambos conocíamos enteramente nuestros pasados, no era incómodo. Al menos no para mí. Realmente pensé que esto cambiaría completamente; que no nos volveríamos a hablar, o a ver a la cara. Y aquí estoy, él me lleva a mi casa y después pasará por mí ésta tarde para conocer a sus amigos.

No sé si espantarme por los repentinos sucesos, o simplemente dejarme llevar, que la alegría que desde hace rato no veo se apodere de mi ser, iluminando mi cuerpo cubierto y creado de oscuras sombras. Le daría a la vida una nueva oportunidad, pues ya no podía más. Cada sonrisa hacia que en mi interior algo muriera. Era tiempo de que eso cambiara, antes de que todo lo que estuviese dentro de mí terminase muerto.  
Al sentir que el auto frenaba, salí, casi de manera violenta, de mis pensamientos.

-Llegamos.- Dijo Jasper, alegremente, mientras apagaba el auto. Se bajó y caminó lentamente al otro lado del carro para abrirme la puerta.

Le sonreí dulcemente, mientras me bajaba ayudada por la mano que él me ofrecía.  
Y cuando ambos nos disponíamos a bajar a mi nena del asiento trasero del auto, un BMW rojo se aparcó detrás del auto de Jasper. Sentí mis mejillas arder; Me alejé de Jasper, como si este fuera algo peligroso. Él decidió ignorar mi acto, y tomó a la pequeña en brazos y se encaminó hacia mí, aunque quedando bastante separados. Bajé la mirada. ¿Lo había lastimado? ¿O estaba solamente siguiéndome el juego?

En ese momento, Rosalie decidió bajar de su auto, encaminándose hacia nosotros.

-Buenos días, chicos.- Saludó amablemente, sus ojos brillaban, delatando su picardía. Se acercó saludándonos a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla, incluyendo a la pequeña Nicky, quien seguía en los brazos de Jasper.

-Buenos días, Rose.- Saludó animadamente Jasper, y vi como un destello de dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos. Y fue como si un puñal me atravesara.

**JASPER'S POV**  
En el carro, no hablamos. Me metí en mis pensamientos, y por la falta de palabras en el ambiente, supuse que ella también. Me concentraba en el camino delante de mí, mientras mi mente vagaba un poco. ¿Cuándo se me había ocurrido invitar a Alice al bar? Es decir, me encanta la idea de que vaya, que me acompañe y conozco a mi mejor amigo pero… ¿y si ella sentía que yo la presionaba? Y es que era imposible, esa chica hacia que me sintiera automáticamente cómodo en su presencia, era mágico.

Volteé a ver el reloj, y al ver que eran las 8 ya, mandé un mensaje a Marion, una muchacha que vivía cerca de mi casa y que cuidaba algunas veces a las niñas. Por alguna razón sentí que me tardaría un poco. Quizá sea que Alice es bastante parlanchina… o que yo debía dejar en claro que no quería presionarla para nada.

Iba tan metido en mi cabeza, que casi me paso la casa, pero gracias que Dios es muy grande, Alice no se dio cuenta. Una vez que me estacioné, me di cuenta de que ella no reaccionaba. Sonreí internamente; se veía tan linda. Sus mejillas naturalmente pintadas de un todo rosado, sus ojos perdidos en la ventana, y su cabello despeinado adornándole el rostro, su mano en el descansabrazos, mientras apoyaba su cara en la otra, sus rosados labios ligeramente curveados, formando una sonrisa de manera inconsciente.

-Llegamos.- Le informé alegremente, mientras apagaba el auto. Me bajé, mientras ella volvía al mundo real.

Para cuando ella había caído en cuenta de que sucedía, yo ya le había abierto la puerta y le estiraba mi mano para ayudarle a bajar.

Me regalo la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás he visto, y me tomó la mano para ayudarse a salir del auto. En ningún momento borró esa hermosa sonrisa. Me sentía terriblemente embriagado por su aroma a rosas y su felicidad, que emanaba en grandes olas fuera de su ser.  
Abrí la puerta trasera, para bajar a Nicky, quién aún dormía plácidamente. Me recordaba tanto a mis tesoros. Alice estuvo rápidamente a mi lado, así que, sin que lo deseáramos, aunque no me molestó en lo absoluto, ambos tratamos de agarrarla, haciendo que nuestras mejillas y hombros se tocaran. Sentí una descarga eléctrica recorriéndome toda la espina dorsal, causándome un ligero escalofrío.

Y en ese justo momento escuché un auto aparcando detrás del mío y a Alice retrocediendo varios pasos lejos de mí. Sentí mi sonrisa flaquear hasta que fue imposible mantenerla en mi rostro. Tomé a Nicky en brazos y vi que el auto era el de Rose, su ostentoso BMW rojo. Me acerqué un poco a la puerta, pero quedando bastante lejos de Alice. Quizá le daba vergüenza estar cerca de mí. Y yo debía respetar eso al cien por ciento.

-Buenos días, chicos.- Saludó mi gemela animadamente, y yo me di cuenta de que en sus ojos se delataba su picardía. Sonreí casi de manera genuina. Amaba a Rose casi o igual que a mis pequeñas.

Se acercó a saludarnos a todos con un beso en la mejilla, y sentí como susurraba queda y rápidamente en mi oída las palabras "Así que con mi mejor amiga, ¿eh?" Por poco no le entiendo. Tardé en analizarlas lo que ella tardó en saludar a Nicky y a Alice.

-Buenos días, Rose.- Le contesté, tratando de sonar animado, pero por el rabillo del ojo vi a Alice y eso me causó un agudo dolor en el pecho.

Y opté por ignorarlo completamente.

**ALICE'S POV**

La expresión de Rosalie se descompuso pero por menos de 2 segundos. Sabía que lo había notado y que me esperaba un largo cuestionamiento. Y no precisamente porque Jazz estuviera triste, si no que por el hecho de que estábamos juntos.

-Pasen.- Indiqué, abriendo la puerta, con un poco dificultad debida al nerviosismo. Me hice a un lado para que ellos pasaran primero. No estaba segura de si mis piernas serían capaces de caminar sin tambalearse, y yo no podía permitir que ellos me vieran de aquella manera.

Emmett se encontraba en la cocina con un tazón de cereal… y aún así la cocina era un desastre. Definitivamente, mi hermano tenía un talento especial para eso. Usualmente me hubiese hecho la enojada con él, pero en este momento, debido a que ya estaba bastante mal en mis sentimientos, esto logró sacarme una sonrisa, dedicada a él. Y él rápidamente la respondió con otra.

Dejó su cereal en una mesa y se acercó a Jasper, para tomar a la niña y llevarla a su habitación. Le sonrió pícaramente a Rosalie, y esta se sonrojó, pero no se chiveó* en ningún momento, sonriéndole cual adolescente enamorada por primera vez. Rodeé los ojos y ella me frunció el seño, pero su sonrisa jamás desapareció, ni cuando Emmett ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba. Y la alegría jamás abandonó sus brillantes ojos.

Nos sentamos en la sala, y no pude evitar ver la mirada desconcertada de Jasper. Le sonreí de manera comprensiva.

-Así qué…-comenzó Rose. La sonrisa malvada de mi amiga me confirmó que abordaría el tema de manera…nada sensible. -¿Por qué llegaron juntos esta mañana en el auto de Jazz y…Alice tiene la misma ropa de ayer?- Inquirió, tal y como había predicho. Sin entrada, sin cariño, sin tacto.

-No es lo que crees, Rose.- Aclaré en un susurro. Un susurro que resultó inaudible.

Me sonrojé y bajé la cara, con las manos aferradas a mi pantalón. El sonrojo ya no estaba en mis mejillas, si no que se había extendido por todo mi rostro. Volteé a ver a Jasper por el rabillo del ojo, y vi como fruncía las cejas de manera pensativa, seguramente analizando que es lo que había pasado…y que era lo que insinuaba su hermana. Yo conocía demasiado bien esa mirada en el rostro de ella como para siquiera dudar que era a lo que se refería.

Se encontraba sentado con una pierna sobre la otra (N/A: No como mujer, si no como se sientan los hombres cuando tienen flojera xD) el tobillo sobre su rodilla. Y después vi como abría desmesuradamente los ojos y su cuerpo se tensaba. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso.

Sí, ya había descubierto lo que Rose decía.

No pude evitar perderme en sus ojos, así que me tapé la cara con mi despeinado y corto cabello.

-N..no es lo que crees.- Su voz era titubeante.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces?- Preguntó divertida.

La fulminé con la mirada, pero no logré que borrara su sonrisa. Es más, se rió.

-Vamos, Alice. Sabes que no me molesta que estés con mi hermano, sólo quiero saber si es verdad.-

-No lo es.- La grave voz de Emmett chocó contra mis oídos. A pesar de que se encontraba en la parte superior de las escaleras, fue como si la voz proviniera desde alguna parte dentro de mí. Su voz era seria y penetrante. –Porque…No lo es, ¿cierto?-

-No, Emmett. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- Contesté, parándome para abrazarlo. Lo necesitaba, sus palabras me dolían. Me recordaban a Jason de una manera increíble. Me volteó de manera que yo le daba la espalda y me abrazó por la cintura, mientras nos dirigíamos a sentarnos. Yo sobre sus piernas, cual niña pequeña siendo arrullada por su padre. Él solo sonreía dulcemente a Rosalie, mientras me acariciaba la espalda con su mano derecha.

-Bien, les creeré…por ahora.- Afirmó Rose, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Rosalie, que Alice y tú sean tan unidas, no significa que ella y yo lo seamos, y, lo creas o no, lo que estás haciendo podría arruinar nuestra relación.- Replicó Jasper, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada para atrás. Se notaba un toque de frustración en su voz.

-Oh, vamos, Jazz. Si su relación termina, sería tu culpa. Conozco a Alice desde hace años, no se deja llevar por la vergüenza. – Explicó Rosalie, sonriendo abiertamente, mientras se cruzaba elegantemente de piernas.

Le sonreí, un tanto sonrojada, mientras me bajaba del regazo de mi hermanote, para sentarme a su lado.

-Tienes razón, Rosalie. Pero eso no significa que sea inmune a cualquiera de tus falsas acusaciones con el simple objetivo de molestarme, amiga.- Le contesté lentamente, con la voz moderada y una enorme sonrisa, mientras me cruzaba lenta y cuidadosamente de piernas, imitando sus acciones anteriores.

-Ajá, como digas, niña. Ahora cámbiate, que nos cierran. Cada segundo es oro.- Me animó.

-Ehmm…Rosalie.- Le llamé, mirando disimulada y significativamente a Emmett, mientras me acomodaba un mechón de cabello.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, entendiendo la indirecta.

Jasper estaba a punto de pararse, pero la voz de Rose llamándole le indicó que esto sería un poco lardo, especialmente por el hondo suspiro que había dejado escapar.

Emmett, a mi lado, se tensó, mientras se ponía de pie para encarar a Jasper. Rose y yo nos paramos, ella agarrada del brazo de Emmett, y yo apoyando mi mano en el hombro de Jasper.

Me miró con confusión y yo solo le indiqué con la miraad que pusiera atención. Él asintió y volteó a ver a Rose y Emmett.

-Jazz.- Susurré, un tanto ronca por la preocupación y el rato que llevábamos callados. –Será mejor que te sientes.- Le recomendé, mirándole a la cara, pero su mirada estaba enfocada en su hermana de una manera un tanto preocupada.

Él no hizo además alguno de moverse, pero cuando le di un suave empujoncito en su hombro, se sentó lentamente en el sofá tras él. Yo me senté en el brazo del mismo sofá, sin quitar mi mano de su hombro.

Rose se sentó en la mesa de vidrio central, con el brazo de Emmett alrededor de su cuello. Ella tenía la mirada baja, pensando, mientras Emmett recapacitaba, buscaba y rebuscaba las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que debía decir. Era ahora o nunca.

Yo tenía el presentimiento de que Jasper se asustaría y llevaría un susto, tardaría un rato en reaccionar pero no se enojaría. Aún así, no quería ir a cambiarme en ese momento, quería estar para apoyar a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermano y a mi jefe.

-Jasper, mira. Creo que es hora que lo sepas y…-Comenzó Rosalie, pero el dedo que Emmett posó sobre sus labios la calló.

-Esto me corresponde a mí, Rose.- Comentó él, viendo a Jasper directamente a los ojos. Estaba decidido, lo podía decir por su mirada. Una mirada que usaba cada vez que tenía que hacer algo.

*Chiveó: No sé si sepan que es, pero acá se usa como la palabra avergonzar, pero se me hizo que encajaba más con el texto chivear.


	8. ¡Maldición, le tengo que decir!

**Chicas, aclaración, no es que Jasper sea un torta…recuerden que está en el punto de vista de Alice, es lo que ella ve y piensa. Además, Jasper estaba distrído, no sé si recuerden, por lo que batalló en escuchar a Rosalie y analizar sus insinuantes palabras por estar pensando en que Alice no lo quería. ¿Me explico? ¡Como se les ocurre que mi Jazz va a ser un torta! Y no ha descubierto lo de Rose y Emmett porque es hombre! No sé si se dan cuenta, pero una pareja puede besarse en frente de un chico, y estos captan mil años después. Y como no hay nada que le indique que emmett y rose salen…recuerden que ustedes ya saben, por eso se les hace obvio, pero Jazz no se da cuenta pq no tiene ni qe sospechar, no puedes encontrar un punto negro en el mar si no sabes que no buscas. ;) o al menos así lo veo yo. Ya les dije que no sirvo para escribir xDD **

**y dayi, ¿Cómo se te ocurre, chica? Jajajaja obvio no se va a enojar por la relación, si no que más bien se va a enojar pq no le dijeron!!! Rose está muy vieja pa' pe Jasper ande tras ella como niños pequeños. xDD quizá ponga un poco de celos de hermanos, pero nada mas. Ni enojo, ni regañiza.**

**ALE, ya no sufrirán tanto como ahora xDD serán mejores amigos felices ¡! Lo prometo!! ******

**VERONICA PAOLA, sí, los celos de hermano son lo mejor!! Me encantaa!!!**

**Joslin Weasley****, ya te enterarás cariño, ya te enterarás :D soy malvada muajajajjaa. Kof , no….jajjaaja**

**Evil Goddess Saiya****, gracias por pasarte de nuevo, chica ;) muchas gracias**

**pequelita****, obvio no se lo merecen, pero deque otra manera haríamos un lazo fuerte entre ellos? ******** tranquila, felices ya están, ahora solo que corra la historia …:D**

**Fran Ktrin Black****, defíneme pronto…jajjaa soy demasiado tardada en todo, lo sé. Pero aquí está!!**

**christti****, gracias por la info! Jajaja. Esque no se me ocurrió otra manera de decirlo, y esto me pareció como que encajaba. No, recuerda que ya sabe que nms no…no puede creer eso!! Jajaja**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-****, gracias por pasarte, chica. Espero que el parrafón de arriba (seeh, me pasé, lo sé xDDD soy una larguera¬¬ jajajaa) se aclaré tu duda. Si no…entonces en serio soy de lo peor en la escritura xDD pero a mucha honra!! Jajja :P**

**Little Glory4everPink****, aquí esta la conti finalmente, después de mis mil años!! Espero te guste. **

**Este cap va dedicado especialmente a ti ****Little Glory4everPink****, y atí, ****Evil Goddess Saiya****, por pasarse tanto por el ficc!!**

**VIII. ¡Maldición, le tengo que decir!**

**Jasper's POV**

Sentado, esperaba que me dijeran lo que tenían que decir. Por la manera en que Emmett miraba a Rosalie, ya me imaginaba que era. Pero no haría nada hasta que él o ella me lo dijeran. Sabía del novio de Rosalie, y si resultaba ser este grandulón…Pues aunque estuviera más grande que yo, tendríamos una plática.

-Jasper, mira, pues…Rosalie y yo hemos…estado saliendo últimamente…alrededor de un año, ya.- Comenzó torpemente Emmett. En sus ojos se veía su decisión, pero Rosalie lo abrazaba por el brazo. Supuse que por eso tartamudeaba un poco al hablar.

Rosalie lo miró a los ojos, y, al darse cuenta de la reacción que su roce causaba en él, lo soltó, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Emmett es mi novio, Jasper.- Aclaró todo Rosalie, parándose para abrazarlo. Ni siquiera dio tiempo a que el chico abriera la boca de nuevo.

El chico suspiró aliviado. Al parecer las palabras no encontraban el camino hacia su boca.

-Jasper, sé que debí de decírtelo hace tiempo, pero Rosalie quería que fuera una sorpresa…que te lo dijéramos ya que las cosas estuvieran funcionando bien…Para que no te asustaras. No sé aún a que se refería con eso, pero bueno. No me dio opción. Lo siento, viejo.- Dijo amablemente Emmett. Al final no era tan mal tipo. En realidad, era bastante agradable.

Y creo que Rosalie se refería a asustarme con su tamaño. "Tan grande como su corazón…" Dijo Rosalie una vez…La única vez que había mencionado algún detalle de su novio. Y lo cierto era, que no me lo imaginaba tan grande.

Respiré hondo. El chico me caía bien, Rosalie estaba feliz, me habían dicho todo, todo marchaba de maravilla…Pero aún está el de hecho de que ¡Este tipo estaba saliendo con mi hermana!

Suavemente aparté la mano de Alice de mi hombro, y asentí con la cabeza, indicándole que todo estaba bien. Ella me sonrió comprensivamente, y antes de que yo tuviera tiempo de pararme, Alice ya salía de la sala de la mano de Rosalie. O más bien tirando de la mano de Rosalie.

Sonreí abiertamente. Esa chica era todo un estuche de monerías. Nunca sabías que haría, pero siempre hacía lo correcto, de la manera correcta, en el momento y el lugar correcto.

Pero luego mis pensamientos volvieron al mismo lugar; el chico estaba saliendo con mi hermana y yo era último en enterarme.

-Bien, así que tu eres el que sale con Rose.- Dije tranquilamente, sentándome de nuevo. Él se sentó en el sillón donde, minutos antes, se encontraba. No tenía apuro de nada, solo quería aclarar algunas cosas. Conocía a Alice, y había platicado muy a gusto con el chico en la excursión al zoológico, así que sabía que no era malo. Rosalie estaba siempre alegre, y no la había visto sufrir ni un poco. Y, a pesar de que sí me sentía un poco celoso, tomando en cuenta de que Rose y yo nos contábamos de todo por ser gemelos y que no me había hablado bien de su novio, no podía enojarme.

-Así es. Espero no te moleste que no te haya dicho nada.- Comentó, mientras se ponía cómodo.

-No, para nada.- Me sorprendí yo mismo diciéndolo. Y es que era completamente verdad. Otra cosa sería si hubiese visto a Rose derramar la mas mínima lágrima. Pero no fue así.

Platicamos un rato, de cosas normales, como amigos. Como estábamos, que hacíamos, nuestras amistades. Total, lo terminé invitando al bar con mis amigos, pero se negó amistosamente. Claro, saldría al cine con Rosalie esa noche.

Me reí ante su respuesta.

-Al parecer Rose te tiene bastante controlado.- Le contesté, al saber con la plática, que ella sabía todo lo que él hacía. Ya fuese porque él decidía decirle, o ella de vez en cuando preguntando.

-Así es. O al menos así es como se ve por fuera. Y, la verdad, es que no me molesta ni en lo más mínimo.- Aseguró. Y su enorme sonrisa apoyaba lo que acababa de decir.

Estaba alegre por ellos, pero sentía un vacío en mí. Como si algo que faltara…y era así. No tenía a nadie con quien compartir estas cosas. Es decir, tenía millones de amigos con quienes hablar, nunca perdí relación con ellos, ni nada. Hablamos casi a diario. Pero es algo más lo que me falta. Es amor, enamorarme. El saber que cuento con alguien siempre. Y en ese momento, Alice entró, cargando una charola con dos cafés, y Rosalie la siguió, cargando otra charola con galletas.

Quedé como embobado viendo a Alice, quién ya se había vestido. Llevaba una blusa de holanes beige claro, con una falda corta color blanca, unos zapatos de tacón decorado con varias pulseras. Unas arracadas grandes de oro brillaban con el contraste de su piel pálida. Impidiendo que unos mechones cortos de cabello le cayeran en la cara, llevaba una flor tejida color beige claro a un costado de la cabeza.

Emmett volteó a verme, serio. Después, sonrió en dirección a las chicas.

-Muchas gracias.-

-Gracias.- Murmuré, sin poder apartar la vista de Alice.

Rosalie lo notó, y me sonrió pícaramente. Yo decidí ignorarla. Quizá sí me estaba enamorando de esa chica…Quizá sí me estaba acercando demasiado a ella…

Pasaron unos segundos que las chicas desaparecieron tras la puerta, para que Emmett me enviara una mirada asesina. Aunque solo duró unos segundos.

-Bien, sé que te gusta Alice.- Me dijo, esperando que dijera algo.

Traté de negarlo, pero no tenía sentido. Creo que ya era demasiado tarde; estaba enamorado de ella. Bajé la mirada y suspiré derrotado.

Me miró un largo rato, al grado que me sentí intimidado.

-Escucha, Alice ha sufrido…-

-Lo sé.- Le corté, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes. No quería que me repitiera el dolor en la vida de Alice. Yo no seguía cerca de ella para lastimarla, no. Poco a poco me fui enamorando de ella…Y eso que solo llevábamos unos cuantos días saliendo.

Me miró cuestionante, pero luego solo suspiró y asintió.

-Al parecer te tiene bastante confianza.- A pesar de que lo dijo en voz alta, no parecía que hablara conmigo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero luego los abrió. –Bueno, solamente ten cuidado, por favor. Ve despacio.-

Acto seguido, se paró y subió las escaleras.

Me quedé sentado como tonto, esperando quien sabe que. Ni siquiera recordaba donde estaba…Hasta que mi hermana y…Alice entraron en la sala.

Rosalie sonrió y corrió abrazarme. Le correspondí el abrazo, pero de manera ausente; mi mente no estaba en ese asunto, precisamente.

Disimuladamente, miré sobre el hombro de Alice, quién nos veía cariñosamente. No pareció reparar en el hecho de que yo también la miraba.

-¡Gracias!- Casi gritó Rosalie, apretando un poco más el abrazo para después dejarme libre.

Le sonreí. Verla así siempre alejaba el remolino de mi cabeza.

Enamorado de Alice…

No podía ser. ¿Verdad?

No, esto no podía estar bien. No, yo solo estaba confundido. Claro que no estaba enamorado de esa chica. Solamente….solamente me parecía guapa, sí, eso era. No estaba enamorado, éramos amigos…y cuñados, pero solo eso. Sí, solo eso.

Pero todos esos pensamientos terminaron cuando sentí sus tibios y suaves brazos rodear mi cuello.

-¿No estás enojado por esto?- Me susurró al oído. Se escuchaba su preocupación.

Lento e inseguro, levanté mi mano derecha para ponerla en su espalda.

-No, no lo estoy.- Le contesté, reflexionando un poco. No podía estar enojada con ella.

La escuché soltar una risita de alivió, y sonreí por inercia.

-Me alegro.- Comentó, para después romper el tierno abrazo, dejándome sentir ese vacío que desde hacía años tenía…y solo con su rose olvidaba.

Asentí de manera tonta, y ella soltó una suave carcajada. Rosalie dejó su taza de té en la mesa, para acercarse un poco.

-Alice.- Susurró. El reloj ya daba las 10:00 de la mañana.

-Oh, sí, claro.- Concordó ella, despidiéndose de mí con un beso en la mejilla, y después todos nos encaminamos fuera de la casa. Debía ver a las niñas, y no había tenido el valor de irme de allí hasta que ella lo hizo. Eso debía, tenía, que estar mal.

Una vez dentro del auto, pensé en todo lo que había pasado en el día. El viento que entraba por la ventana ayudaba un poco a las ideas. Y así, puse el carro en marcha, con la cabeza hecha un lío. Llegar a casa sería todo un desafío.


	9. Invitaciones

**¡Hola, chicas! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡lamento haberme tardado tanto en escribir de nuevo! ¿Me extrañaron? Seguramente solo extrañaron el fic TToTT cierto, Ale, me pusiste "No nos abandones así de cruelmente" Es anónimo, chica, si estás ahí quiero dejar bien en claro que NO PIENSO ABANDONARLAS. NUNCA! Y si alguien mas lo pensó, pues...le contesto lo mismo xDD Realmente lamento la tardanza, pero como ya acalarè anteriormente, mis fics no los voy a abandonar...no de nuevo. (larga historia, y no bajo el nombre de aliecehalenn)**

**Ahora si, los motivos de mi tardanza; (como la hago de emoción pa' pasar al fic, vdad? jajja pero qiero qe sepan mis razones aquellas qe leen el encabeza. (Por cierto, chcias, me dan flojera xD nunca pongo algo interesante :EE. yo no lo leería xDDD No, la vdad es qe yo si leo encabezados...aunqe me den flojera. soy una floja de primera (H) y a mucha honrra. Pero esoss no son los motivos de mi laaaaarga laaaaaaaaaarga ausencia.**

**Y encima, no me dejaba entrar a mi usuario, no se porque y me tardé más :S**

**NO TENÍA UNA COMPUTADORA!.**

**Me fui a Sinaloa 3 semanas con mi abuela, y no pude usar su computadora, pq con este calor infernal se sobre calentaba demasiado y pues se echa a perder, y luego la lap de mi tio pues...es la lap de mi tio. Y no me la presta ¬¬ Y seguramente recordaaran qe queme mi lap. y con esto de las vacas y eso, no me había dado tiempo de escribir. Pero...**

**les presumo?**

**sì, sí les presumo xDD ¡Me acaban de regalar una lap nueva mis papás! Cuando llegué a mi casa despues de 3 semanas fuera (me fui sola) me la dieron !!! tengo 2 semanas qe me la dieron, y, como las extrañaba tanto, ya me tienen escribiendoles!!!1**

**Las extrañé mucho, niñas!!!**

**Aquì está mi continuación:**

**Love Story**

Cap. 9. Invitaciones

Jasper's POV

Después de unos minutos llegué a casa, y de puro milagro no había chocado con nada.

Al entrar, Marion se encontraba cortando los brownies que le había preparado a mi niñas. Marion no tenía más de 19 años, y era bastante guapa. Tenía buen cuerpo, pelo güero y largo hasta la espalda, y unos brillantes ojos azules. La conocí gracias a Rosalie, Marion era la niñera de las hijas de una amiga de Rose.

Le di las gracias y le di su pago. Ella se despidió de mí y se dirigió a la puerta, pero la paré, le pedí que viniera en la noche para cuidar a mis pequeñas mientras yo iba al bar con mis amigos...y Alice.

-Hola, niñas.- Las saludé felizmente, mientras ellas corrían a abrazarme, llevando en sus manitas un brownie para cada una y uno para mi.

Las levanté a ambas en brazos, mientras Cassie me ponía el pastelillo en la boca para que le diera una mordida. Le sonreí y así lo hice, para después llevarlas a sentar en la mesa de la cocina.

Nos empezamos a comer los brownies, ellas sentadas en la mesa, y yo en una de las sillas. No llevábamos mas que unas cuantas mordidas, pero mi pequeña Gabrielle ya tenía chocolate por toda su carita.

No pude evitar reír un poco ante tal hecho, y ambas niñas me miraron curiosas. Cassie no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que era lo que me hacía tanta gracia, así que sus risas pronto corearon las mías, dejando a una desconcertada Gabrielle.

-Ga...brielle...¡tienes..chocolate en toda...la cara!- Dijo Cassie, pausadamente, pues las risas le impedían hablar normalmente.

Mi pequeña abrió los ojos como platos y corrió al espejo más cercano; el del pasillo. Cassie y yo dejamos de reírnos, pero no pudimos borrar la sonrisa de nuestro rostro. Nos paramos y caminamos hacia donde Gabrielle se encontraba, boquiabierta, frente al espejo.

-Hola, mi amor.- le saludé, tomándole en brazos.

-Papi, tengo la cara negra.- Dijo, medio asustada.

Y me di cuenta de que no se había dado cuenta de que solo era chocolate. A estas alturas, Cassie ya estaba en el suelo, riéndose de su hermanita.

Llevé a Gabrielle al baño, donde entre Cassie y yo le lavamos la cara.

Entre risa y risa, todos nos dirigimos de vuelta a la cocina a guardas los brownies, pero Gabrielle fue por una bolsa de celofán, no sé para qué, y Cassie empezó a cortar un pedazo de brownie que Marion no había terminado. Luego metieron el brownie en la bolsita.

Yo las vi, curioso, esperando una explicación. Una explicación que nunca llegó, pues ambas se fueron a cambiar.

-Alto ahí, jovencitas.- les llamé, ambas se dieron la media vuelta, pero no se acercaron. Carraspeé, y entonces se acercaron sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa, papi?- preguntó Cassie.

-Pues nada, solo que...¿Para quién o qué es ese brownie?- Demandé, deteniendo en una mano la bolsita.

-Pues...- Comenzó Gabrielle, pero Cassie levantó la mano, sonriendo maléficamente -nota mental: no dejar que Cassie pase tanto tiempo con Rosalie...o Alice- haciendo que su hermanita callara.

Lentamente, mi hija se acercó a mi, con sus bracitos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Si de preguntas de trata, papi, primero nosotras.- DIjo, sin borrar aquella sonrisa que hasta miedo me daba. -¿A donde te fuiste hoy en la mañana sin avisarnos?- .

-Pues llevé a Alice a su casa, y no las quise despertar.- Contesté dudoso. ¿Sería esa la respuesta correcta? Y vaya que era el colmo...le tenía miedo a mi propia hija...de 6 años. Pero tomando en cuenta que es sobrina de Rosalie...¿Qué mas podía esperar?

A ambas se les iluminaron los ojos, y Cassie hasta bajó los brazos, emocionada.

-¿En serio? Pero va a volver, ¿verdad?- Inquirió curiosa Gabrielle.

La miré con la duda en los ojos.

-¿Porqué preguntas, Gabrielle?-

-Porque quiero que vuelva a venir- Contestó emocionada.

Las miré extrañado. Pero bueno, yo ya sabía que la querían mucho.

Luego se me ocurrió algo.

-Niñas...¿no quieren que Nichole venga hoy en la noche?- Les pregunté-

-¿De veras?- Dijeron emocionadas, brincando abrazadas por el pasillo.

SOnriendo, les tome las manitas y las separé.

-Se pueden caer, niñas. Con cuidado.- Les expliqué, plantándole un beso a cada una en su mejilla.-Sí, en serio.

-¡Sí!- Gritaron emocionadas.

Sentí algo extraño dentro de mí. Acababa de invitar Nichole a la casa solo para pasar más tiempo con Alice. Esto no me podía estar pasando...¿será que mi hermana y su hermano tienen razón? ¿Me estaré enamorando? No, eso es imposible. Simplemente es una gran amiga. Si, eso, sólo eso.

-Bien, le llamaré a Alice, haber si le autoriza a Nichole.- Propuse, pero cuendo me dirigía al teléfono, me detuvo la manita de Gabrielle.

-Papi, alguien llamó cuando no estabas.- Me informó.

-¿En serio?- Pregunté, esperando que me dijera quien había sido.

-Fue tío Edward, dijo que te esperaba a ti y a tu amiga hoy en la noche. Que nomás te hablaba para avisarte que ya había llegado...y que tía Bella se muere de ganas por verte de nuevo.- Esta vez fue Cassie quien habló.

-Oh, bien.- le contesté

-Papi, ¿A quién llevarás?- Preguntaron tristes, al mismo tiempo.

Me sorprendí ante aquella pregunta.

-Pues...invité a Alice.- Les dije.

Se emocionaron de nuevo, y se fueron a jugar un rato mientras yo le hablaba a Alice.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Y así, me retiré a mi cuarto, para pensar las cosas, y llamar a Alice. Sí es que reunía las fuerzas para ello...

ALICE'S POV

Caminaba por la casa, arreglando las cosas. íba a dejar a mi niña sola con...mi otro niño, por lo cual debía alejar todas las cosas que podrían hacerles daño.

Estaba poniendo los cuchillos de la cocina, y los chocolates bajo llave, cuando el teléfono sonó. Papá ya había llamado, Rose me hablaba al celular y a Emmett al de él. Mis demás amigas también se manejaban al celular, el trabajo...hoy no podía ser. Era viernes.

Extrañada, miré el identificador. Número desconocido. Contesté, y me sorprendí más al saber quien era.

-¿Hola?- Saludé amablemente.

-Hola, ¿Alice?- Habló la voz del otro lado de la línea. Se oía...¿nervioso?. No, debía ser mi imaginación.

-¿Sí? ¿Jasper?- Pregunté sorprendida, mientras abría ligeramente la boca.


	10. Salidas

Aló, alo, everybody ;) su loca preferida volvió (H) uyy si bn preferida vdad?xD bueno, como la ven? la tortura siempre! :D lo se, me tarde años en actualizar...pero así ustedes mas happy sin mi, no? xD bueno, nuestra adorada 'sra. inspiración' *nótese el sarcasmo en adorada xD* se jue de viaje y no me invito. y la llamadas? no mi contesta la desgraciada ¬¬ ((xD)) pero ya mi conocen, así que esta acosadora/loca/sermonera (my love...se que no lo leerás xD pero igualll ;)) eaaa) se jue asta on taba la sra inspiración...y mi la secuestre xD así que aquí estoy, con ella en el suelo y Jasper en el closet. ( seeh...que hace jazz aquí? ni idea! pero si voy a secuestrar...pues qe mas da! uno dos,,,qe diferencia?? xD que valga la pena, nenas. por cierto...sii, jazz ta en el closet pqe inspiracion se enamoro de el y lo acosa)

muajajaja!!!

Jasper :*cof cof*

¬¬U callaos vampiro y regresa al clóset. O inspiración podría escapárseme de las manos, sabes? *risa malvada cortesía de Alice Cullen...quien realmente no se sabe reír asi xD*

Jasper: _ Closet, aqii vngo!

seeh...tampoco se que royo con eso xD se me antojo aunque no tenga sentido

Mejor no lo lean xd

Ando hypper hoyy...tal ves secuestrar a inspiración no fue buena idea xD o tanto te arizona te emborracha...no se, pero me tome la latota entera :E Y que estaba hablando con mi Hummie y My Love (por eso el ataque de inspiracion xD) y pss...esa niñas me ponen de simple ¬¬ nos reimos hasta de la mosca que NO paso enfrente de nosotras :E son adorables ;) las loveoo/aimeoo aunqe se qe no se pasaran por aca!! :D

PD: Ale, hazme un favor y agrégame al MSN porfa, Está en mi profile. Hay algunas cosas que quiero comentarte y...creo que serás la base a que este fic no muera xD como dije....inspiración y yo estamos peleadas U_U.

Y este capítulo quería dedicarlo a: AIIRAM-28 por sus locuras xD bueno, a una de ellas, qe la otra no la conozco xD tu sabes a qien ;) jajajaja y a Daniela una amigasa que me ayudo a subir el capi. Eres un amor Daniieee, te amoo como a nadie te lo jurooo!! (L) (K) cuando necesites algo, me avisas ;) Gracias. Disfruten el capii U_U

**Cap 10. Salida**

_-¿Hola?- Saludé amablemente._

_-Hola, ¿Alice?- Habló la voz del otro lado de la línea. Se oía...¿nervioso?. No, debía ser mi imaginación._

_-¿Sí? ¿Jasper?- Pregunté sorprendida, mientras abría ligeramente la boca._

Después de aquella llamada, mis nervios habías estado peor que nunca.

FLASHBACK

-¿Si? ¿Jasper? - Pregunté sorprendida al saber quién me llamaba. No pude evitar que mi boca se abriera unos centímetros.

-Hola, Alice.- Me saludó él amablemente.

Tardé unos segundos en contestar debido al nerviosismo.

-Hola, Jasper. ¿Pasa algo? - inquirí, curiosa.

-Ehh...no, de hecho nomás quería hacerte una propuesta.- Me contestó. Se oía...¿nervioso? No, seguramente era yo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté, tratando de lucir calmada. ¿Por qué me ponía él tan nerviosa?

-Es que...las niñas quieren jugar con Nichole, y como no estaremos ninguno de los dos esta noche...¿te molestaría que la pequeña se quedara en mi casa? Llamé a una niñera. Quizá la conozcas, no sé. Se llama Marion.-

Una leve risita salió de mis labios, y me evitó contestar.

-¿Qué pasa?- Ahora él era el confundido. Pero, al parecer, le había contagiado algo de mi suave risa.

-No, nada. Marion...claro que la conozco. La última vez que cuido a Nichole, hicieron un pastel enorme...no tengo ni la menor idea de como cupo en el horno.- Las risas seguían fluyendo ante la memoria. -Sí, supongo que está bien. Así estaré más segura. Para serte sincera, no creo que Esmmett hubiera podido con esta responsabilidad.- Bromeé, y lo escuché soltar una carcajada al otro lado de la línea.

-Entonces, que así sea. ¿Paso por ustedes?-

-No, no te preocupes. Yo voy para allá.-

-No le veo caso, Alice. Igual vendrás.-

-Pero...si, tienes razón. Entonces, ¿pasarías por mí?

-¿A las 7:30 te parece bien?

-Perfecto.- Estaba a punto de colgar, pero una nueva ocurrencia vino a mi cabeza. -Jasper... ¿seguro de que a tus amigos no les molesta que yo vaya?-

-No, Alice, para nada. Se mueren por conocerte- Me aclaró y, puedo apostar, a que sonrió.

-Bien...entonces, a las 7:30 será.

FINAL FLASHBACK

Por alguna razón, estaba extremadamente nerviosa sobre esta salida con mi jefe. La verdad no me entendía, ¿qué me estaba pasando? ¿En qué pensaba? Tal vez Rosalie tenía razón y yo me estaba enamorando...No, eso era imposible. Es decir, ¡No lo conozco! Ni siquiera un opción. Enamorarme de nuevo es algo que no me tengo permitido.

Me miré al espejo; mi cara, mis ojos demostraban confusión. Mis mejillas estaban algo coloradas, y yo me mordía levemente, y de manera inconsciente, el labio inferior. Mi cuerpo, cubierto por mi bata de baño, escurría de agua, al igual que mi cabello que se encontraba pegado a mi cuello. Suspiré y me di media vuelta, encontrándome con un desastre de ropa esparcida por el suelo de mi habitación.

-¡Genial!- Murmuré, acomodándome un mechón de mi cabello detrás de la oreja y tratando de limpiar el desastre. Pero fui interrumpida por el timbre.

Sonreí alegre y me metí rápido un vestido de primavera. El primero que encontré; uno blanco hasta las rodillas, con decoraciones en azul claro. Me metí unas plataformas, lo más cercano a mí, negras y corrí escaleras abajo.

Cuando bajé, Dafne ya había abierto la puerta y Rosalie estaba entrando. Me vio de pies a cabeza.

-No piensas usar eso, ¿verdad?- Me preguntó, señalando el vestido con el dedo índice.

Rodé los ojos.

-Sí, Rose. Iré al bar con este vestido...es más, ¡creo que me pondré sandalias y una flor en el pelo!-

Ambas nos reímos y corrimos escaleras arriba.

Al llegar, Rosalie vio mi ropa esparcida y rió de nuevo.

-Esto era de esperarse.- Me dijo....y el desfile comenzó.

Me medí más de 20 vestidos, pero al final elegimos uno:

Era uno negro, con un cinto rojo a la altura de la cintura, y que terminaba en unos holanes y tiras sueltas. Se veía bien, no muy formal, pero tampoco muy casual. Iríamos a un bar de los más exclusivos, a mi entender, por lo que no podía llevar nada muy común. Además, no quería dar una mala imagen a los amigos de Jasper.

Rosalie me piso unos tacones altísimo con un montón de tiras en la parte de enfrente. (Como los que se están usando) Y, a pesar de la altura de los tacones, estaba segurísima de que no alcanzaría a Jasper.

Llevaba el pelo suelto pues, la verdad, no me alcanzaba para hacerme algún peinado. Me puse una diadema roja detrás de mi flequillo y Rosalie se fue a buscarme accesorios.

-¿Sabes, Allice? Siempre me imaginé que te ayudaría a escoger ropa para alguna cita. Pero jamás imaginé que realmente fuera con mi hermano.- Comentó, alegre, mientras me tendía un collar doble de diamantes.

Lo tomé, mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en mis mejillas, resaltando contra mi pálida piel.

-Ni yo que algún día tu y Esmmett fueran novios.- Contraataqué- Además, no es una cita.-

Levantó las cejas, como diciendo 'Ah, ¿no?' de manera sarcástica. Me di la vuelta, encarando mi espejo.

Me gustó como me veía. Sonreí melancólicamente ante la imagen. Simplemente no pude evitar pensar en Jasón, y una lágrima resbaló de mis ojos.

Sentí los brazos de Rose rodearme y correspondí el abrazo, recargando mi húmeda cara en su hombro. Agradecí al cielo no haberme maquillado aún. Pasaron unos amargos minutos así, para después reponerme. Rose asintió, comprensiva. Para entonces ya eran las 7, así que ella fue en busca de las pinturas, mientras que yo me sentaba en la cama, jugando con las manos sobre mi falda.

Y así, Rosalie regresó y se encargó de maquillarme. Cuando terminó ya eran las 7:20. Se despidió de mi y se fue, deseándome suerte.

Regresé algo mejor a mi habitación, pero aún me sentía deprimida. Me recosté en una de las almohadas, cuidadosa de no desarreglarme. Y me quedé allí hasta que el sonido de un motor me hizo salir de mi ensoñación, y el sonido del timbre hizo que la incertidumbre y el dolor desaparecieran, supliéndolos por un extraño nerviosismo y una creciente emoción. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Me dirigí a la habitación donde mi princesita se encontraba durmiendo. Mientras Rosalie me arreglaba, Esmmett me había ayudado a arreglarla antes de salir a ver una película con unos amigos. Sonreí al ver que le había puesto: una blusita morada con decoraciones en dorado y un pantalón blanco. Esmmett combinaba casi todo con blanco para 'no complicarse en las combinaciones'.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y corrí escaleras abajo.

-Hola, Jasper.- Saludé, al verlo parado frente a mí. Se veía guapísimo; llevaba una camisa blanca con rayas azul claro y una corbata azul, y pantalones negros.

-hola, Alice.- Saludó de vuelta, mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. -Te ves preciosa.- Me halagó, viéndome de arriba a abajo.

Me sonrojé un poco, y trate de esconderlo con mi corto cabello.

-Eh...voy por Nichole.- dije, algo distraída, buscando la manera de escapar de aquel extraño sentimiento. -Está dormida en el piso de arriba, la despertaré.- Le informé, mientras me dirigía a las escaleras.

-No, no te preocupes.- Su comentario me hizo parar. Después, lo sentí ponerse a mi altura. -No la levantes, yo te ayudo a bajarla.-

Y sin más, subió las escaleras sin darme tiempo de alegar. Sonreí y subí las escaleras, para encontrarlo esperándome al final de estas. Rodé los ojos divertida. Claro, no sabía por dónde. Solo había estado allí una vez. Caminé hacía la habitación de la niña, con el siguiéndome detrás. Entró sin hacer ruido y la tomó con cuidado. Y así, en silencio, bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a su auto.


	11. Sentimientos

Hey hey hey!! miren quien volvio (h) lamento la tardanza, ando con lo de las cosas de la escuela, viajes, la lap castigada todo el mes xD qe pqe ando de rebelde ¬¬ qe mentira!! nms qiero mi espacio y ya!! pero nooo, familia unida teniamos qe ser. pero nahh, mi no ser rebelde :E mi tener papas mandones xD si eso ser!! adivinen qe?? ya fueorn mis xvs!! fueron lo mejor de la vida *¬*

Y como ya les dije, las peleas son feas y no siempre se reponen. La sra. Inspiracion se jue se largo y no me qiere. Pero para eso estan mi hummie y my love. y recientemente m gemeli adorada (K) Las amo chicas! se qe no se pasan, pero...se qe estornudaran cuando publiqe esto!:D (en japon se dice que si hablas de algien, este estornuda. Nosotras adoptamos eso a mexico!!) alee....no he sabido nada de tii Y_Y. pero nadie ha sabido de mi tampoco asi qe...tamos parejas xD

aqii les tengo la tan 'esperada' continuacion de mi 'magnifico' fic. les aviso qe estaba pensando en retirarme del jalice un tiempo...pqe no me gusta como escribo demasiado superficialxD ustedes qe piensan? qe entre mas practica mejor??? o qe lea y luego de algun tiempo retome la escritura?

mi nuevo lema: girls don't like boys girls like cars and money!! :D

qe les parece? xD se la dedico a jasper, a ver qe tanto le duele. ok no, yo lo amoo *¬* aunqe sea pobre y viva en yucuribampo :D ((pueblito a fueras de mi cd xD))

Y descubri qe este fic va para el año qe existe,(si esqe no tiene el año ya . per amenme y no me odien!!)) ya casi estamos en el mes qe cumple el año, y yo no lo termino. La neta me paso. Llego mas lejos de pordiocera qe de escritora. Pero ahora le dare duro a esto :D Terminare esto, con toda la determinacion qe tengo!!:D

Oh, por cierto,, NO TOMEN TE ARIZONA, me entere de qe afecta los nerviosxD con razon soy como soyy :E

pero me aman asi no_?? :)

ahora si, a lo qe vine 3:

**Cap 11. Sentimientos**

**ALICE'S POV**

Un extraño nerviosismo se apoderó de mi cuerpo en el momento que me subí al carro, mientras la realidad me golpeaba; Conocería a los amigos de Jasper. Pero...¿Y si quedaba mal con ellos? ¡Moriría de la pena! Disimuladamente, eché un vistazo por la ventana, viendo mi rostro en el espejo retrovisor. A mi gusto, estaba bien. Con las manos acomodé algunos pelos que, traviesos, bailaban en mi frente. Suspiré algo aliviada, al estar completamente a gusto con lo que veía. Me recargué nuevamente en el respaldo, relajando el cuerpo.

-Te agradarán mis amigos.- Dijo Jasper, al notar mi silencio, mostrándome una cálida sonrisa.

Sonrojada, no pude evitar contestar con una igual. ¿Era tan fácil saber en que pensaba? ¡Por Dios, que vergüenza!

-Sí, eso creo.- Contesté, tratando de sonar confiada, con la voz más alegre que pude, tratando de juntar todas mis fuerzas. Obviamente no le mostraría mi nerviosismo. Es decir, soy Alice Brandon Cullen, mi seguridad de mi misma y mi calma ante algo nuevo siempre me han caracterizado.

Llegamos a un alto, donde el aprovechó para voltear a verme, las cejas casi juntas ante su mirada inquisitiva. Pasé saliva fuertemente, tratando de evitar su mirada, pero su mano en mi barbilla me lo impidió. Unos segundos después, retiró su mano, pero fui incapaz de moverme; su mirada me tenía hipnotizada. Había algo en esos ojos miel que me impedía apartar la vista.

Fue él quién rompió el contacto, bajando la mirada. Una extraña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mientras aceleraba. Hasta ese momento noté que la luz estaba en verde.

-Mentirosa.- Exclamó, con la vista fija en la calle.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿Así de fácil me había leído? ¿Sabía como me sentía? ¡Incluso a Emmett y a Rosalie los tomaba más tiempo! Y él no tendría más del mes de conocerme.

-No miento.- Exclamé, cruzándome de piernas, algo nerviosa. Odiaba que me leyeran, me sentía tan....vulnerable.

-No te creo.- Volvió a decir, sin borrar aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Me crucé de brazos, dejando mi infantil reacción de lado. Giré la cabeza, para ver las luces de los autos que dejábamos atrás.

-Tengo miedo.- Admití, sin despegar la mirada de la ventana, temerosa de encontrarme con sus ojos.

Por el rabillo del ojo divisé la casa de Jasper, y, por consecuente, di por terminada la conversación. El carro fue disminuyendo la velocidad, y vi que él abría la boca. Rápidamente desabroché el cinturón, y me hinqué sobre el asiento, para ver a Nichole. Jasper entendió la indirecta y no murmuró palabra.

-Sigue muy dormida.- Le informé, dejándome caer de nuevo.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, y volteé para encontrarme con el asiento del conductor vacío. Sentí un punzada al corazón, y mis ojos humedecerse. Negué con la cabeza. ¡¿Cómo me iba a doler algo como eso?! En lo más mínimo, no me iba a enamorar, no ahora. No después de lo que había pasado con Jason y mi hermana.

Mi corazón había pasado por demasiadas cosas, como para ceder sus heridas a un extraño. No sabía que haría con él. Ni siquiera si lo aceptaría.

Luego sentí mi puerta abrirse, y yo perdí el equilibrio, cayendo del auto. Pero un par de brazos fuertes me detuvieron milímetros antes de que mi rostro se golpease con el suelo. Me mordí el labio inferior, tratando de frenar el llanto. ¿Por qué este chico me causaba tanto desorden emocional?

Me solté de su agarre, recargada en mis rodillas, las manos en el suelo, y mi cara hacia bajo. Apreté fuertemente los ojos, luchando como nunca lo había hecho por retener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué me sentía así?

Lo sentí ponerse en cuclillas, a mi altura probablemente. No lo sé, no abrí los ojos, al contrario, desvié la mirada por si el llanto me ganaba y abría los ojos. Posó una de sus manos sobre mi brazo y, sin ninguna palabra, me jaló a su pecho.

Me aferré a su camiseta y empecé a llorar, como si nada más importara. Como si él no estuviera, como si yo estuviera sola. Sin saber la razón o el motivo de mi repentina tristeza. Mi mente simplemente no procesaba nada. Y así estuve, abrazada a él, llorando, con sus manos tratando de consolarme, sin palabras. Seguramente temía decir lo equivocado. Y yo...yo no podía siquiera hablar. Las palabras simplemente morían en mi garganta.

------------- o ------------- o------------- o -------------

-¡Cassie, corre!.- Gritó Gabrielle, haciendo una especie de bocina con sus manitas. Fijó la mirada en las escaleras, esperando que su hermana apareciera. En cuanto vio su sombra, se volteó y le empezó a apuntar a la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa, G?- Preguntó Cassie curiosa, asomándose entre las cortinas.

-Lo mismo quiero saber yo.- Dijo Marion, acercándose por detrás y tomando a Gabrielle en brazos. -¿Qué es lo que ven las hermanitas tan entretenidas? - preguntó, curiosa, al ver la cara de terror que tenía Cassie.

-Es papá.- murmuró.

Asustada, Marion se asomó a la ventana, para, efectivamente, encontrar al padre de las niñas hincado en el suelo, con una chica abrazada. Alice...¿Qué estaba pasando? Bueno, lo que estuviese pasando, no era su problema. Y no dejaría que las niñas siguieran pegadas a las ventana.

-Vámonos.- le ordenó a la mayor, tomándola de la mano.

-Pero Alice está llorando.- Alegó Gabrielle, retirandose un cabello del rostro.

Marion le ayudó a acomodar el travieso mechón.

-Niñas, creo que eso es algo que su padre y Alice deben de arreglar.-

-No me gusta verla llorar.- Fue Cassie la que habló esta ves, frunciendo el entrecejo. Su angelical rostro tomó una expresión de disgusto. -Si papá la hizo llorar, me voy a enojar. - Aclaró la pequeña.

Marion la vio con una cara de perplejidad, extrañada por el comentario de la pequeña, pero, sin más, se las llevó a ambas a la sala de juegos, decidida a hacerlas dejar de pensar en Alice. No sabía que estaba pasando entre su jefe y la joven, tampoco era que le importara, pero sea lo que sea, era algo que ellos dos debían solucionar, sin las niñas de por medio.

------------- o ------------- o------------- o -------------

-Alice.- Murmuró Jasper, después de un rato, pero después suspiró, rechazando la idea de hablar.

La susodicha despegó la cabeza del pecho del joven, limpiándose las lagrimas con las muñecas.

-Lo lamento.- Susurró.

-No pasa nada.- Contestó el muchacho, rápidamente poniéndose de pie, extendiendo la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. No quería que pensara que estaba molesto, a decir verdad estaba preocupado, ¿Qué era lo que la había hecho explotar de aquella manera? ¿Habría sido su culpa? Quizá no vería a sus amigos después de todo...Alice no parecía estar en condiciones de salir a un bar, y él, obviamente, no la obligaría.

La joven dudó antes de extenderle su mano, viéndolo a los ojos. ¿Por qué se había desahogado con él?

-Lo lamento.- Se disculpó, mientras él la ayudaba a levantarse. Jasper abrió la boca para contestar, pero la dulce voz de la chica lo interrumpió. -No sé...No sé que me pasa, simplemente me sentí... ahogada. - Terminó cabizbaja.

Una vez más, él, Jasper Withlock Hale, estaba sin palabras. Esa mujer lo tenía intrigado, ¿Qué es lo que le causaba esas reacciones? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de decir la palabra equivocada, temiendo que ella se fuera de su lado? Ese sentimiento le daba un calor interno, como si una herida, abierta años atrás, se curara poco a poco. Pero, a la vez, un sentimiento que le atemorizaba, que le impedía dormir en las noches. Temía lo que ese extraño sentimiento le pudiera causar. Y, aún así, la había invitado a salir con sus amigos, y, aún así, se debatía por horas si la llamaría o no, y, débil ante las tentaciones, siempre terminaba hablando con ella por horas. Y, aún así, en ese preciso momento no puedo evitar abrazarla. Abrazarla fuertemente, como si sus brazos la encerraran en una burbuja, alejándola de todos sus problemas y tragedias.

Las manos de Alice se aferraron a la espalda del joven, tratando de buscar algo de que sostenerse. Nuevas lágrimas derramaron de sus ojos, pero esta ves no fueron mas que eso, lágrimas.

-Lo lamento.- Repitió, en un hilo de voz, casi inaudible.

Pero él había entendido muy bien las palabras que ella había pronunciado.

Alice sonrió amargamente, pensando por primera vez lo que Jasper era para ella en ese momento; una luz al final del camino, un atisbo de luz en su mundo de sombras. Sin saberlo, el hermano de Rose había ido cerrando heridas en ella que hacía años sangraban sin parar.

Y así, sin palabras, sintieron como si algo en ellos se hubiera unido aún más, sin que ninguno notara lo importante que era para el otro...

-¿Mami?- Llamó una voz a sus espaldas, sacándolos de sus cavilaciones y causando el rompimiento de aquel abrazo que había despertado tantas cosas en ellos. Ambos voltearon al mismo punto, encontrándose con una pequeña ojiverde, con una cuidada cabellera oscura hecha una maraña. Con sus manitas se tallaba los ojos, aún adormilada.

En los rostros de los jóvenes, se formó una tierna sonrisa, pero fue Alice quién se acercó a la pequeña para tomarla en brazos.

-Buenos días, Nicky.- Saludó Alice, plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días.- Contestó la pequeña, dejándose escapar un bostezo, y abrazándose del cuello de su tía.

-Síganme, chicas.- Indicó Jasper, guiando a Alice a la puerta de entrada, ya que la cabeza de la niña le impedía a ésta ver el camino.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Jasper encendió las luces de la cocina, extrañado de ver las cortinas desacomodadas, pero decidió ignorarlo y simplemente acomodarlas de vuelta.

Rápidamente guió a Alice a un sillón negro de piel que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, al ver como equilibraba sus propios pasos con el peso de la niña.

Así, Alice dejó a Nichole en el sofá, mientras movía los brazos tratando de desintumirse.

-Pesas.- Le dijo, tratando de sonar indiferente, pero el tono de broma en su voz era mas que notorio.

La pequeña le sacó la lengua juguetonamente, mientras volvía a bostezar.

-Ti aguantas.- Contestó en el mismo tono que Alice había usado para dirigirse a ella segundos atrás.

Jasper se limitaba a observar la escena con una sonrisa, recargado en la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Las chicas pelearon unos segundos más, hasta que Alice interrumpió la pelea.

-Jazz, lo lamento,¡la salida!.- Dijo de repente, como si recién se acordara de la razón por la cual estaba en aquel lugar.

Jasper la volteó a ver extrañado, tratando de encontrarle sentido a sus palabras. No tardó mucho en entenderla, y se paró bien, carraspeando la garganta.

-Sí, claro. ¡Marion!.- Gritó, esperando que la muchacha apareciera.

Y en menos de cinco minutos, ella apareció, con dos niñas gritándose detrás de ella.

-Lo lamento.- susurró, cansada y cabizbaja.

Jasper rodó los ojos divertido, y se acercó a las niñas, susurrando un 'no te preocupes, te entiendo' al pasar a lado de la niñera.

-Niñas.- Las llamó, hincándose hasta quedar a la misma altura que Cassie.

-¿Qué?- Casi gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo, volteando a ver a lados contrarios y cruzándose de brazos.

Jasper abrió los ojos sorprendido, Marion dejó escapar un leve gritito de asombro, y Alice se ría por lo bajo. Jasper le lanzó una mirada amenazadora, pues la risa se asomaba en su cara seria. Alice entendió y se mordió la lengua, pero tuvo que mirar a otro lado.

-A ver, señoritas, creo que merezco una explicación.-

Y así, ambas empezaron a gritar y señalar, sin que una sola palabra fuera entendida por alguno de los presentes.

-Peleoneras.- Dijo Nichole, seria, dejándose caer en el sofá.

Las dos pequeñas buscaron a la dueña de aquella dulce voz, encontrándose con la persona que buscaban.

-¡Nicky!- Gritaron emocionadas, corriendo a abrazar a la niña, quien ya las esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Jasper se quedó en la misma posición en la que estaba antes, tratando de entender lo sucedido. ¿Sus hijas lo acababan de ignorar completamente?

Alice se sentó en el sofá, piernas cruzadas, viendo con ternura la escena. A su vez, Marion veía con alegría a las pequeñas desde la cocina.

-Será mejor que me las lleve a jugar.- Le dijo a los adultos, mientras tomaba a las pequeñas de las manitas y se las llevaba.

Jasper se reincorporó lentamente, poniéndose de pie. No se volteó a encarar a Alice, si no que caminó, dándole la espalda, escaleras arriba.

-Ven.- Le indicó.

Alice lo miró confundida, revisando la hora en su celular.

-¿No es tarde ya?- Preguntó, tratando de ponerse al nivel de Jazz.

El joven paró en seco, pensando.

-Pueden esperar.- Aclaró, reanudando el paso.

Pasaron unos segundos, pero Alice lo obedeció.

* * *

**_ -You know you love me_**

**_ Alicehalenn_**

**_seeh, volvi a mi antiguo trauma de GG (H) Me acabo de echar toda la primera temporada y el libro tres :E jajajaja. Prometo ya no hacerlas esperar tanto ;) Extrañenme, pero no tanto :D_**


	12. Fiesta Entre Amigos

**Wow, voy para dos años con este fic! soy increíblemente lenta! Pero bueno, les tengo la continuación, y el que sigue estará aquí en menos de 7 días ;) Wuujuu, adivinen qe? ESTOY EN PREPA! asi es, esta loca fue aceptada en una preparatoria ;) el tec *o* asi que felicitenmte =O Pues ya, ahora si no me hecho verbos porque sé que no me quieren a mí, quieren a Jasper (mal agradecidas ¬¬)**

**Les recuerdo, no importa cuanto tarde, aqi esta la conti, no me maten e.e**

**NO TOMEN TE ARIZONA, DAÑA LAS MENTES JOVENES**

**LOVE STORY**

**Cap 12. Fiesta Entre Amigos**

**Alice POV**

Lo seguí sin saber muy bien el porque, o el que me esperaba. Él siguió caminando, metido en sus pensamientos, aparentemente, ajeno a mi presencia. No quise interrumpir, así que seguí caminando en silencio.

Llegamos como a la mitad del enorme pasillo del segundo piso, cuando el abrió la puerta a la derecha; si mi memoria no me fallaba, esa era su habitación.

Y no me equivocaba. Abrió la puerta y esperó a que yo entrara para después pasar él, cerrando la puerta al hacerlo.

Me quedé ahí, parada, esperando una explicación. Una explicación que no llegó.

Se encaminó hacia su cama sentándose en el borde. Su mirada me indicó que buscaba la respuesta a algo, pero no formuló pregunta alguna. Con un movimiento de manos me indicó que me sentara a su lado, y, confundida como estaba, no pude mas que obedecer.

-Mis hijas...¿Acaban de ignorarme?- Preguntó, realmente confundido. Y, por la manera tan intensa en la que me veía, supe que esperaba una respuesta.

-Pues...¿Sí?- Sonó más como una pregunta. De verdad, ¿Qué era lo que él esperaba oír?

Reflexionó unos segundos y después asintió.

-Bueno, eso no es por lo que te traje aquí.- Me aseguró, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y el buen humor y la emoción de vuelta en su mirada.

Fue mi turno de no comprender.

-¿Entonces?- Le pregunté. La verdad es que sí lo creía capas de haberme traído hasta acá para preguntarme algo de sus niñas. Eran tan importantes para él como Emmett y Nicky lo eran para mí.

-Te quería preguntar bien si estás segura. Si no quieres acompañarme está bien, podemos hacer otra cosa, o si quieres otra día...-Comenzó, obviamente mal interpretando mi derrumbe unos minutos atrás.

Negué efusivamente con la cabeza, mientras posaba un dedo sobre sus labios, interrumpiéndolo.

-Si sigo invitada, me encantaría asistir.- Le confirmé, regalándole una de mis más grandes sonrisas. Una sincera, una de corazón. Sentí algo revolverse en mi estómago, pero decidí ignorarlo. Ignorar todo eso era más sencillo en presencia de Jasper.

-Por supuesto que sigues invitada.- Me confirmó, mientras me acercaba a su pecho con sus fuertes brazos.

Y si no hubiera sido él, me hubiera alejado al instante. Pero esta ves, solamente me dejé llevar. Lo admito, me estaba enamorando, ¿pero qué podía hacer? No tenía el valor de alejarme de él para siempre, así que ¿para qué rehuir a mis sentimientos y probablemente solo lastimarme más?

-Entonces, ¿Lista?- Me preguntó, levantándome el mentón para verme a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que si, señor.- Le respondí, guiñándole un ojo y poniéndome de pie.

Él rió por lo bajo y se puso de pie también. Me tomó por la cintura y ambos salimos de la habitación. Debo admitir que me agradó tenerlo tan cerca.

-¿De verdad crees que le agrade a tus amigos?- Le pregunté, cuando me soltó para bajar las escaleras.

-A mi me agradas.- Me aseguró, dándome un beso en la mano. -¿Por qué no habrías de agradarle a ellos?-

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué no son tú?- Le pregunté sarcásticamente. Él se rió de mi. Le saqué la lengua.

Para este punto ya habíamos llegado al primer piso, donde las niñas seguían platicando. Sonreí ante la escena de las 3 pequeñas correteando por la espaciosa sala, gritando y riendo.

Jasper carraspeó para llamar su atención, pero, claro, ellas ni siquiera escucharon por estar metidas en sus juegos. Carraspeó una ves más, con los mismos resultados. Lo vi fruncir el ceño levemente y sonreí. Le acaricié el brazo para tranquilizarlo, y después me giré para tomar a Gabrielle en brazos por sorpresa.

-Ah.- Soltó un gritillo ahogado, para después sonreír y abrazarme al ver quien la había 'secuestrado'.

-Papi, ¿Tú hiciste llorar a Alice?- Preguntó Cassie enojada, mirando con reproche a Gabrielle. Al parecer no era que no hubieran escuchado a su padre, lo estaban ignorado. Las miré sorprendida.

Luego sus palabras se repitieron en mi cabeza. Instintivamente volteé a ver a Jasper, quién las miraba con la misma sorpresa. Luego a mi. De vuelta a ellas.

-¿De que están hablando?- Pregunté, mientras ponía a Gabrielle de vuelta en el suelo.

-Te vimos llorar por la ventana.- Explicó Gabrielle, poniéndose a lado de su hermana.

-¿Mi mami estaba llorando?- preguntó Nicky confundida.

-Sí, y creo que fue culpa de papá.- Le dijo Cassie, mirando feo a Jasper.

-A ver niñas, 1, ¿Qué les he dicho? Espiar a la gente es de mala educación. 2 su padre no hizo absolutamente nada, ¿sí? Es cosa mía. 3, No deben culpar a alguien si no están seguras. Inocente hasta no probarlo culpable, ¿Entendido?- Les reproché, inhalando profundamente. Hice un esfuerzo por no enojarme, pero es que no me agradó para nada la actitud que habían tomado. Luego me di cuenta de que acababa de regañar a las 3 por igual, sin tomar en cuenta que dos de esas pequeñas no eran mías, y que tenía al padre justo a mi espalda.

Volteé a verlo, con la culpa en los ojos, pero él negó con la cabeza. Pude ver por la manera en que su boca formaba una línea recta que también estaba enojado. Pero no sabía contra quién era ese enojo, y eso me alarmaba.

-Hablaremos cuando regresemos.- Sentenció. Acto seguido me tomó de la mano y salimos de la mansión, en dirección a su auto.

-Lamento haberlas regañado, no estaba en mi derecho.- Dejé que las palabras fluyeran, esperando poder calmar un poco su nuevo mal humor.

-No estoy enojado contigo.- Sus ojos demostraban que decía la verdad. -De hecho, me alegra que lo hicieras. Jamás me hubieran escuchado, ni aunque hubiera gritado.- Aceptó. -Además, no creo que lo que hiciste allí dentro pueda llamarse un regaño.-Se burló. -Aunque sí te veías enojada.-

Lo miré, incrédula, y luego con burla.

-Estaba enojada. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperabas que me pusiera a gritar como una arpía o rompiera algo?-Me burlé, mientras me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento del copiloto.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No todo es lo que parece.-

-No, no todo es lo que parece, Jasper.- Concordé, cruzándome de piernas, sin desviar la mirada de su rostro. La verdad es que no podía, ni quería hacerlo.

Él se echó a reír mientras ponía el auto en marcha y salíamos en dirección al bar.

-Alice, Alice, Alice, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-

-Amarme.- Contesté automáticamente. Después me sonrojé por haber soltado tales palabras.

-Pues no me quedará de otra.-

Sonreí al ver que me siguió el juego.

Aunque no me veía, tenía la vista clavada en las calles frente a nosotros.

**Jasper POV**

No puedo creer que hice que Alice subiera a mi habitación... ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Me había vuelto loco?

Por un momento pensé en decirle lo que siento, pero me arrepentí al instante. La acababa de conocer prácticamente. ¿Si ella no correspondía mis irracionales sentimientos? No quería arruinarlo, no quería perderla tan pronto. Aún caminaba por la cuerda floja, debía salir de ahí antes de decirle lo que sentía.

Pero es que con cada paso que ella daba, me enamoraba más de ella.

Cuando 'regañó' a las niñas, si es que se podía llamar así, me quedé helado. Imaginé que todos éramos una familia, y ella era la madre... Las niñas la obedecieron como si ella fuera tal. Tal ves era verdad, y mis niñas necesitaban una madre... Tal ves Alice sí era la indicada.

Pero no pude pensar mucho en eso, pues la manera en que las niñas habían reaccionado no me tenía para nada contento.

Y Alice mal interpretó mi enojo, pues rápidamente se disculpó por regañarlas.

No tenía ni idea de hasta que grado no me había molestado...

Y luego estaba el hecho de que sí estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Qué pasaría esta noche? Estaba demasiado nervioso. Seguramente Edward y Bella notarían que era lo que pasaba. Sólo esperaba que no dijeran nada en presencia de Alice. Eso sería mi fin, sin duda alguna.

**Alice POV**

No tardamos mas de 10 minutos en llegar al bar donde Jasper y sus amigos habían decidido verse. No pude evitar sentirme una intrusa mientras entrábamos en el lujoso bar. Claro que no era la primera ves que estaba ahí, pero Jasper pareció sorprendido cuando saludé amablemente al señor de la entrada, Michael, y este me dejó pasar sin siquiera mirar la lista. Jasper entró después de mi.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó, con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué? ¿No creerás que eres la única persona importante aquí, verdad? ¿O acaso esperabas que no me dejaran pasar sin preguntar quién me acompañaba antes?- Le piqué.

Él negó, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras me guiaba entre la gente.

-No es eso, es sólo que a mí aún me preguntan mi nombre.- Me informó.

Solté una leve risa.

-En ese caso, debo informarte que este bar es del mejor amigo de Emmett.- Le confesé, tratando de mantener su paso, pues me llevaba de la mano. Pero con tacones y entre la gente, no era nada fácil.

-Eso explica mucho.- Contestó, parándose de pronto, dándome el tiempo suficiente de ponerme a su altura. -Ahí están.- La emoción era más que evidente en su voz. Seguí su mirada para encontrarme con un hombre bastante apuesto, de cabello color bronce, despeinado, y de ojos verde esmeralda. A su lado, una chica igualmente hermosa de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate le sonreía. Así que ellos eran los amigos de Jasper... Parecían modelos, más que empresarios.

Suspiré.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó, preocupado.

Tuve que mirar hacia arriba para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Nada.- Contesté, con una tierna sonrisa. Había llegado el momento de venir frente a frente. Sólo esperaba que no juzgaran fácilmente, ni se vieran molestos por mi intrusión.

-Les agradarás.- Me susurró, poniéndose en marcha cuando el hombre le hizo señas, poniéndose de pie con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. La muchacha buscó entre la gente lo que causaba tal reacción su marido, pero pronto se encontró con Jasper, pues sonrió enormemente.

Me sentí tímida al ver tal reacción de parte de sus amigos. Al parecer tenían tiempo sin verse.

Jasper comenzó a caminar más rápido, pero al ver que yo tenía problemas para alcanzarlo, suavizó el paso.

-Adelántate.- Le dije, soltando su mano. Él me negó con la cabeza, tomándome de la mano nuevamente y poniéndome frente a él, de manera de que él iba detrás de mí. Apenada, comencé a caminar más rápido, y pronto llegamos a la mesa que sus amigos ocupaban.

-¡Edward, Bella!.- Saludó Jasper, emocionado, mientras los abrazaba. Pude ver como Bella dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Sonreí ante tal escena. Y justo cuando creí que Jasper me había olvidado, éste sonrió en mi dirección.

-Chicos, ella es Alice, la mejor amiga de Rose, y una gran amiga mía.- Me presentó. Gran amiga... sonreí ante sus palabras.

-Un gusto.- Saludé yo, tratando de perderme en mis pensamientos. Estiré mi mano en dirección a Edward, pero esté negó y me abrazó.

-El gusto es mío. Es magnífico conocerte al fin. Jasper nos ha hablado bastante de ti.- Dijo, soltándome del abrazo, pero dejando sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Basta, Edward.- le reprochó tiernamente Bella, mientras retiraba las manos de su acompañante de mis hombros. -La vas a asustar.-

-lo lamento.- se disculpó, dirigiéndose a mí.

Les sonreí a ambos.

-En realidad, no hay problema.- Le confesé. -Alice Cullen.- Me presenté, mientras estiraba la mano,

-Bella Swan...de Masen.- aclaró, al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía su esposo. Reí ante aquella escena.

-Así que ALice... Es más bonita de lo que dijiste Jasper.- Admitió Bella, sacándole un sonrojo a mi anfitrión.

No pude evitar reír.

-Así que...soy bonita, pero no mucho.- Comenté, inspeccionando a Jasper con la mirada, divertida.

-Yo...pues...Bella solamente intenta hacerme quedar mal.-

-Oh, ¿yo intento quedar mal?-Preguntó Bella, con fingida inocencia. Se notaba que le encantaba hacer desatinar a Jasper, pero pude ver que esa no era su actitud hacia todos, pues tenía una sonrisa algo avergonzada en el rostro, sin contar el rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas.

-Uhh, Jazz, las chicas confabulan en contra tuya.- Se burló Edward.

Y entonces todos echamos a reír, incluido el bulleado.

-Vamos a sentarnos.- Propuso Bella.

A lo cual todos mudamente asintieron. Jasper rozó suavemente sus dedos con los míos, para después entrelazarlos. Volteó a verme con una sonrisa tímida, como buscando aprobación. Comencé a hiperventilar pero hice lo mejor que pude para disimularlo, y responderle con una sonrisa. Lo jalé hacia la mesa, tratando de esconder mi rubor mi acelerado corazón. Sólo me había rozado los dedos, sólo nos habíamos tomado de la mano. Como amigos. ¿Entonces porque tenía que arruinarlo reaccionando de esa manera? Realmente tenía que aprender a controlarme, especialmente cerca de él. Si no, podría terminar arruinando nuestra creciente relación.

Para cuando me di cuenta, ya habíamos llegado a la mesa, y Jasper estaba esperando que yo tomara la silla que él estaba deteniendo para mí.

-Oh, gracias.- Dije, mientras me sentaba, algo sorprendida por mi regreso a la realidad.

-Tierra a Alice, ¿hay alguien ahí?- Preguntó Edward, aunque no parecía que se burlara.

-Sí, hay alguien.- Contesté, sonriendo.

-Ya me había asustado.- Comentó Jasper, con una reluciente sonrisa.

-Alice, ¿quieres bailar?- Me preguntó, al reconocer la canción.

Sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco.

Dios, definitivamente me estaba enamorando.


End file.
